As Bittersweet As Cocktail
by lilpervieme
Summary: Sakata Gintoki, seorang pelatih kendo di Dojo milik keluarga Shimura, diam-diam memiliki pekerjaan gelap disamping pekerjaan utamanya itu. Setelah menyelesaikan misi yang ia terima, Gintoki dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Sebuah kisah tentang Gintoki dengan orang tersebut. GINTAMA BELONGS TO SORACHI [GinHiji] !OOC!
1. Case1: The First Sight

**AS BITTERSWEET AS COCKTAIL**

 **A GH FANFICTION BY LILPERVIEME**

 **GINTAMA BELONGS TO SORACHI**

* * *

 **CASE 1 :**

 **The First Sight**

Hotel Swan adalah salah satu hotel berbintang di Tokyo. Di tempat ini lah Gintoki membuat janji dengan salah seorang kliennya, lebih tepatnya di kamar nomor 313. Kini pria 27 tahun itu sedang duduk di suatu sofa di sudut lobby hotel, mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna maroon dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya. Kacamata itu hanya sekedar hiasan semata, agar penampilannya semakin terlihat _smart_. Kedua tangannya dibalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih yang sesuai dengan warna kemerjanya. Rambut peraknya ditata sedemikian rupa, namun pola berombaknya tetap terlihat.

Sesekali Gintoki melirik alroji di tangannya untuk memastikan waktu. _Sepuluh menit lagi_ , pikirnya. Iya, dia sedang menunggu seorang klien. Ia membuat janji pukul 5:00 p.m, setidaknya 5 menit sebelumnya dia akan menuju ke ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin datang terlalu cepat karena itu bisa saja mengganggu kliennya.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, ia beranjak dari sofa menuju ruangan 313 dengan menggunakan lift. Ia menenteng sebuah tas hitam kotak di tangan kirinya dan menyelipkan map yang berisi kertas-kertas berharga di sela lengannya.

Setibanya di depan ruangan, Gintoki menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memenekan tombol bel.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria paruh baya dengan kemeja putih yang kerahnya terbuka hingga dada dan rambut sedikit berantakan membuka pintu.

"Selamat sore, Furukawa-san. Saya Sakata Gintoki dari Svanosky Co. Saya ditugaskan oleh atasan saya untuk datang kemari membawa beberapa barang yang anda pesan."

"Ah, ya tentu saja. Aku hampir lupa sudah membuat janji. Silahkan masuk, maaf kamarnya sedikit berantakan aku sedang melakukan pekerjaan."

Pria tua itu pun mempersilahkan Gintoki memasuki ruangan hotelnya. Di atas meja kerja terdapat tumpukan kertas dan sebuah laptop yang layarnya masih menyala.

"Sepertinya Bapak sedang sangat repot."

"Tidak juga, hanya mempersiapkan bahan untuk rapat nanti malam," katanya sambil mempersilahkan Gintoki duduk di sofa tamu.

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan tempat duduknya, Gintoki meraih tas tentengnya dan membukanya. Ia menunjukkan beberapa perhiasan berbahan emas putih mengkilat kepada kliennya tersebut.

Dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan ketertarikan, pria tua itu mulai menyentuh satu demi satu perhiasan itu, membelainya bagaikan suatu harta karun yang sangat berharga. Wajar saja karena harganya yang mahal.

"Semuanya indah," kata pria itu sambil tetap membiarkan jemarinya menjamah perhiasan-perhiasan tersebut.

Gintoki tersenyum sambil meraih salah satu perhiasan yang bernilai paling tinggi dan berkelas. Sebuah kalung dengan mata merah ruby yang berkilau.

"Batu ruby langka dari Kashmir, bisa dilihat dari kilauannya yang memukau, sangat cocok dengan Bapak yang memiliki karir yang cemerlang."

"Hahaha kau bisa saja!" pria tua itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kalung yang Gintoki pegang.

"Biar saya bantu," Gintoki pun berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria tua itu, bermaksud untuk membantunya mengenakan kalung itu.

Pria tua itu kini terpukau akan indahnya batu ruby yang menggantung di lehernya melalui cermin yang ia pegang.

"Aku pilih yang ini saja," katanya lalu meletakkan cermin ke atas meja.

Saat hendak berdiri untuk mengambil amplop uang, Gintoki menghujam lehernya dengan jarum dalam satu gerakan. Jarum itu tepat menusuk titik lemah di lehernya yang membuat pria itu bahkan tak sadar kalau nyawanya baru saja direnggut dari tubuhnya.

" _Done,"_ Gintoki meraih kalung yang baru saja ia pasangkan di leher kliennya dan melepaskannya. Jarum yang ia pakai untuk menghujam pria malang itu sudah kembali ia selipkan ke lengan baju.

Ia merebahkan tubuh yang beberapa menit lalu masih bernafas dan masih bisa menikmati salah satu permata terindah di dunia itu ke sandaran sofa.

Setelah mengatur nafas untuk beberapa saat sembari memperhatikan suasana kamar yang penghuninya sudah tiada akibat ulahnya, Gintoki meraih tas tentengnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

xxx

Jalanan yang macet membuat tubuh Gintoki merasa lelah. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu setidaknya 1 jam di perjalanan sedari hotel tadi.

Lagu _Saint Motel - LA to NY_ terlantun melalui radio di mobilnya. Melodi yang menyenangkan dan lirik yang ringan membuat Gintoki menjadi sedikit lebih santai.

Paling tidak mood Gintoki sedikit lebih baik, seharusnya. Namun apa daya ia justru mengenang sosok orang yang sudah sekian lama tidak ia jumpa. Teman lamanya, teman yang dulu selalu bersamanya saat SMA, serta wali kelasnya.

Gintoki membiarkan pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu, saat ia dan teman-temannya melakukan banyak kejahilan dan membuat gurunya marah. Semua kenangan itu menghujamnya sama seperti jarum yang menghujam korbannya belum lama tadi.

Mulai merasa lelah dan butuh asupan gizi, Gintoki melirik sekitar. Berjejer kafe-kafe mulai dari Italian, Prancis, Asia, hingga yang temanya sangat Jepang.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada suatu bar sederhana yang terlihat biasa saja namun terlihat tenang dari luar, tidak seperti bar pada umumnya.

Aneh juga ada bar diantara rentetan kafe-kafe. Karena merasa sudah lelah dan butuh istirahat ia memasang rating ke kiri dan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia segera memasuki bar tersebut.

Benar saja. Desain bar ini lebih terlihat seperti kafe-kafe normal yang menjual kopi biasa tempat nongkrong. Namun bedanya di belakang meja bar tersebut berjajar botol-botol minuman beralkohol mulai dari _beer_ hingga _champagne._

Pada tembok belakang meja bar, berbaris dengan rapi rentetan _champagne_ terkenal; _Veuve Cliquot_ , _Bollinger_ , _Krug_ , dan _Dom Perignon._

Setelah puas melihat-lihat suasana bar, Gintoki memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di meja bar.

"Bar yang tenang ya," sapa Gintoki pada bartender yang bertugas.

"Iya, biasanya akan ramai pukul 8:00 keatas." Bartender itu memamerkan senyumnya yang ramah. Lalu melirik keluar jendela kaca yang memaparkan pemandangan jalan raya.

"Luar biasa macetnya ya," tambahnya.

"Begitu lah, saking macetnya aku sampai mampir ke sini dulu. Beruntung lagi sepi-sepinya."

"Sepertinya hari yang melelahkan ya?"

Gintoki hanya tersenyum sebagai respon dari ungkapan bartender itu.

" _Mojito_?" Bartender itu menawarkan salah satu jenis _cocktail_ menyegarkan yang terbuat dari campuran daun mentol dan jeruk nipis.

"Boleh." Lalu Gintoki melirik papan menu di tembok. Matanya tertuju pada barisan makanan yang tersedia.

" _Chicken avocado sandwhich,_ ada?" Gintoki memesan sambil tetap melirik papan menu.

"Baik."

Bartender itu mulai menyiapkan minuman sementara rekannya yang lain menyiapkan sandwich yang dipesan. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, pandangan Gintoki kembali tersebar ke seluruh ruangan bar.

Ia pun tertarik pada desain tangga di ujung ruangan. Ukiran kayu dari pegangannya sangat unik. Ia mulai mengira-ngira jenis kayu dan ukiran tersebut beserta harganya.

"Silahkan minumannya," bartender itu menyuguhkan _mojito_ tepat di hadapan Gintoki.

Sebagian rambut yang tidak terikat sedikit terkulai sebahu itu terlihat sangat halus seperti rambut seorang wanita. Hal itu menarik perhatian Gintoki yang kemudian memperhatikan baik-baik wajah bartender itu.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar wajah itu terasa tidak asing baginya...

"Zura?!" Gintoki sedikit tersentak sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah orang yang bersangkutan.

"Namaku bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Eh...?"

Bartender itu pun melongo melihat wajah Gintoki yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

Selama beberapa saat ia pun sadar kustomer di hadapannya ini merupakan temannya saat SMA.

"Wow Gintoki aku tidak menyangka ini dirimu. Berpenampilan serapi ini sama sekali bukan dirimu!" Katanya sambil memelototkan mata lalu mengedipkannya berkali-kali.

"Kurang ajar, apa begini caramu melayani pelanggan hah?"

"Haha bercanda _keleus_! Dasar sumbu pendek."

"Bacot lu. Lagian kenapa itu rambut jadi pendek begitu? Habis patah hati ya?"

"Ah..." Katsura lalu menyentuh ujung rambutnya.

"Ini tuntutan pekerjaan. _Bosque_ mau sajian kita tetap steril gitu ah orang awam kayak lu ga bakal paham."

"Bgsd."

Gintoki pun menyeruput mojito. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian sandwich pesanannya sudah terhidangkan dengan indah di atas meja. Karena lapar, Gintoki langsung menyambar sandwich itu tanpa mempedulikan teman lamanya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria bersurai hitam yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan kemejanya dibiarkan terkulai di atas bahunya memasuki ruangan.

Tanpa melihat-lihat atau berpikir ia langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Gintoki dan memesan minuman.

" _Campari Bitter_ "

" _Coming..."_

Katsura kembali menuju susunan minuman kemudian menuangkan cairan berwarna kemerahan terang itu ke atas gelas di hadapan pelanggannya.

"Silahkan, Hijikata-san."

Pria yang dipanggil Hijikata oleh Katsura itu pun mulai meneguk perlahan minuman kemerahan yang terlihat seperti bersinar di dalam gelas kaca. Sepertinya pria itu merupakan pelanggan bar ini.

Gintoki diam-diam memperhatikan pria itu dari sudut matanya. Rambut hitam lurus berbentuk huruf V, dagunya yang runcing, serta bibir tipis dan kecil yang mengecup ujung gelas itu.  
Dalam beberapa saat, ia merasa suatu energi mengalir ke dadanya.

"Hm?"

Gintoki terperanjat saat orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh heran. Hampir saja ia tersedak karenanya.

Buru-buru Gintoki meraih mojito-nya lalu meneguknya cepat.

"Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu di sini." Pria itu membuka percakapan.

Gintoki yang gugup ditolong oleh Katsura yang sudah menyodorkan sekotak tisu ke hadapannya. Ia pun meraih selembar tisu kemudian ia mengelap lembut bibirnya.

"Ah, sedang menunggu orang? Maaf," Hijikata hendak berdiri dan pindah dari tempat duduknya namun terhenti karena Gintoki meraih tangannya.

"Tidak kok, aku sendirian saja," Gintoki langsung melepas tangannya begitu sadar dari refleksnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam menikmati hidangan masing-masing. Rekan kerja Katsura yang berambut panjang kecoklatan itu meletakkan sepiring tacco di hadapan Hijikata.

"Silahkan, Hijikata-san," sapa wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Ikumatsu-san."

Hijikata langsung meraih botol mayones dari kantong kemeja yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelah.

Dengan perlahan dan anggun, Hijikata menuangkan seluruh isi mayones ke atas tacco tersebut tanpa mempedulikan wajah Gintoki yang keheranan, sekaligus jijik.

"Mau?" Hijikata menawarkan dengan polosnya pada Gintoki.

Dengan cepat Gintoki menolak namun tetap berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, "tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih."

"Aku jarang melihatmu kemari, tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Tempat tinggalku agak jauh dari sini. Hanya saja tadi ada kerjaan," katanya sambil menyeruput Mojito yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Bussinessman, ya?" goda Hijikata.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," Gintoki agak gugup bila ditanya mengenai pekerjaannya karena tidak mungkin ia menjawab dengan lantang _aku baru saja membunuh orang_.

"Oh begitu..." dari wajah Hijikata terlihat ia masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun diurungkannya. Melihat itu, Gintoki lantas memperkenalkan diri lebih jauh.

"Aku bekerja di suatu dojo tapi sesekali aku melakukan pekerjaan sampingan menjadi konsultan keuangan pribadi." Bagian konsultan investasi sudah pasti merupakan suatu kebohongan.

"Konsultan keuangan? Cocok dengan penampilanmu," kata-kata terakhir Hijikata membuat Gintoki merasakan hal aneh menyelimuti dadanya. Akhirnya Gintoki kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku polisi, kamu belum pernah melihatku?" Hijikata pun memperlihatkan lencana polisinya. Seorang Wakil Kepala Kepolisian kota. Bagaimana mungkin Gintoki tidak menyadarinya?

"Ah... Jadi kamu Waka yang terkenal itu. Tidak menyangka aku bisa minum bersama petinggi sepertimu," kata Gintoki basa-basi sambil mengangkat gelas Mojito yang baru diisi kembali oleh Katsura. "Untuk perkenalan, namaku Sakata Gintoki."

Hijikata pun mengangkat gelas, "Hijikata Toushiro," kemudian mereka bersulang.

Dari ujung hidungnya, Gintoki melirik wajah Hijikata sambil meneguk Mojito perlahan, "aku tak menyangka akan berteman dengan seorang polisi. Tidak, dia justru akan menjadi musuh terbesarku. Aku harus waspada," pikirnya.

Katsura hanya memperhatikan kedua kliennya ini. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan apa yang Gintoki kerjakan saat ini. Menjadi pelatih di suatu dojo agak kurang cocok untuk dirinya yang pemalas, tapi mengingat saat SMA dulu ia bergabung dengan club kendo bersama temannya yang satu lagi membuat Katsura merasa tidak heran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jalan begitu macet sore ini? Apa terjadi kecelakaan?" Gintoki bertanya langsung ke Hijikata, membuat orang yang bersangkutan sedikit tersentak.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada siapa pun, tapi mumpung aku juga lagi pusing karena berbagai kasus jadi boleh lah," kata Hijikata sebentar lalu menatap ke depan seolah sedang mengolah kembali informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

"Sekitar pukul 6 sore tadi, seorang warga menemukan mayat seorang anak perempuan di dekat suatu kafe di ujung jalan."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hijikata, Gintoki dan Katsura langsung membelalakkan kedua mata mereka. Bahkan Ikumatsu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana juga tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Hijikata.

"Oh... sungguh tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan ini kepada kalian, atau siapapun itu. Kami masih menyelidiki kasus ini." Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok bermerk Mayoboro kesukannya lalu mengeluarkan pemantik berbentuk botol mayones dan menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Gintoki mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, terlihat sekilas wajahnya geram. Ia merasakan emosi mulai menguasai sekujur tubuhnya.

Katsura yang penasaran bertanya, "bagaimana kondisi mayat anak itu?"

Hijikata terdiam, wajahnya terlihat ragu untuk menjelaskan mengenai kondisi anak yang meninggal itu mengingat keadaannya yang tidak wajar. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh pembunuhnya sudah jelas sangat keji apalagi dilakukan kepada seorang gadis belia.

"Anak itu... diperkosa sebelum dibunuh. Itu perkiraan sementara. Tapi bisa juga ia dibunuh baru diperkosa. Yang mana pun itu kami masih harus menunggu hasil forensik sebelum mempublikasikannya. Dan kemacetan di jalan, kalian sudah bisa menebak bagaimana perilaku warga kalau sudah ada police line dan anggota polisi tersebar di mana-mana bukan?"

Hijikata menghirup rokoknya yang diselipkan diantara jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya.

Setelah menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia melihat reaksi dari kedua orang itu. Katsura hanya menunduk sambil mengelap gelas-gelasnya, sepertinya ia memikirkan kondisi anak perempuan itu.

Sementara itu, Gintoki terlihat lebih mengerikan. Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terlihat memerah. Hijikata ingin mencoba menenangkannya, kalau urusan ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sehingga Gintoki tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi Hijikata menelan kata-kata itu dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja bar.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Hijikata berunyi. Ia pun menerima telepon itu dan berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Mereka memanggilku. Aku harus kembali," katanya sambil berdiri dan mengambil jasnya di bangku sebelah. Ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyerahkannya ke Katsura. Gintoki hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Hijikata dalam diam.

"Oh ya, kalau kalian bertemu dengan orang yang mencurigakan di dekat sini, tolong kabari pihak kepolisian."

"Hmm..." Gintoki mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. Hijikata menyadari tatapan Gintoki terus mengikutinya sampai sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Hijikata sebenarnya merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Gintoki. Entahlah, instingnya berkata kalau ia harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu, walaupun ia masih belum tau mengapa demikian.

Tapi jujur saja, Hijikata juga merasakan hal aneh lainnya saat pertama berjumpa dengan pria bersurai perak tersebut. Ia merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya.

xxx

"Oi, Gintoki..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu mengajar di dojo mana?"

"Ada suatu dojo milik keluarga Shimura."

"Aku tak menyangka kamu akan kembali ke dunia perkendoan," Katsura tertawa kecil.

"Apa dia sering datang ke sini?"

"Huh?" Katsura bingung, ia melihat ke wajah sahabatnya ketika SMA, dan mungkin hingga sekarang, yang duduk di hadapannya. "Maksudmu Hijikata-san? Kalau dia sih tiap sore jam seginian pasti masih bekerja, biasanya ia datang lebih malam lagi. Kadang bersama anggota polisi yang lainnya, kadang juga bersama Si Kepala Kepolisian itu.

"Oh tiap hari ya,"

"Tapi kadang juga ga dateng, apalagi kalau lagi ada kasus besar seperti ini. Aku yakin ia pasti sibuk bekerja bahkan sampai lupa tidur! Jadi polisi itu merepotkan ya," keluh Katsura.

"Begitu ya, merepotkan ya..."

Gintoki hanya memperhatikan gelas yang kosong di hadapannya sambil sesekali menyentuhnya dengan ujung jemari.

 _Walaupun sebaiknya aku tidak berurusan dengan anggota kepolisian, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi._

Diam-diam Gintoki berharap kali ini bukan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hijikata, tentu saja.

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 **Auth's Note**

 **Hai semua, maaf kalo FF ini mengandung banyak OOC dan mungkin banyak "celah" juga dikarenakan aku yang masih sangat amatir ini.**

 **Belakangan aku lagi kekurangan asupan GinHiji jadi karena iseng, aku pun kepikiran untuk menulis FF ini.**

 **Semoga ceritanya bisa menghibur kalian yang kekurangan asupan juga ya! hehehe.**

 **Sedikit spoiler, alurnya bakal lebih serius dan bakal makin banyak "celah" nya juga jadi mohon jan expect tinggi tinggi dari FF ini yah!**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **With love,**

 **Lil.**


	2. Case2: It's Payday!

**AS BITTERSWEET AS COCKTAIL**

 **A GH FANFICTION BY LILPERVIEME**

 **GINTAMA BELONGS TO SORACHI**

* * *

 **CASE 2 :**

 **It's Payday!**

Gintoki merapikan kerah kemejanya dan menyisir rambut dengan sela-sela jemarinya sebelum akhirnya memasuki suatu VVIP Club di pinggir kota Tokyo. Seorang bodyguard dengan setelan jas dan dasi hitam lengkap dengan kacamatanya menyapa Gintoki dan memintanya menunjukkan _ID Card_.

Gintoki menunjukkan ID cardnya, langsung saja _body guard_ itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Gintoki dengan langkahnya yang tenang dan santai memasuki lorong yang agak remang-remang. Terlihat banyak wanita dan pria di tiap bilik sofa menikmati minuman dan bercakap-cakap.

Ditengah ruangan besar itu terdapat _dance floor_ tempat biasa pengunjung menikmati musik DJ untuk sekedar melepas penat. Tapi malam itu musik yang dimainkan ialah lagu classic.

Karena malam ini tidak ada _DJ perform_ , _dance floor_ kosong, _stage_ pun kosong.

Di ujung ruangan, seorang waitress berambut hijau dikepang menunggunya.

"Otose-san ada?" sapa Gintoki pada waitress itu.

"Sakata-san, ada janji ya?"

"Jam 10 sih, masih ada setengah jam lagi. Aku duduk-duduk dulu aja kali ya?"

"Kebetulan Otose-san sedang _handle bar_." Waitress itu mengantarkan Gintoki ke meja bar yang di baliknya seorang wanita tua sedang meracik minuman untuk seorang pelanggan di hadapannya.

"Ah, Gintoki! Sudah datang rupanya. Mau pesan minum?" sapa wanita tua yang dikenal bernama Otose sekaligus sebagai pemilik VVIP club itu.

"Maaf aku datang lebih awal, habis lagi gada kerjaan juga." Gintoki pun duduk di sebelah pelanggan yang tadinya sedang dilayani oleh Otose itu.

"Tidak apa, lagi ga ramai juga. Tama tolong handle di sini dulu ya," kata Otose pada waitress yang mengantarkan Gintoki tadi. "Ohiya, kau mau minum apa?" kali ini ia bertanya pada Gintoki.

"Hmm... _classic margarita_ ," pintanya pada Tama yang kini sudah menggantikan Otose di balik meja bar.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama." Kini Otose sudah berdiri di sebelah Gintoki. Ia memberi tanda pada pria itu agar mengikutinya ke ujung ruangan yang terdapat suatu bilik kosong.

Di sana, Gintoki dan Otose duduk berhadap-hadapan. Mereka menikmati alunan musik klasik yang melantun memenuhi ruangan.

"Malam minggu begini kamu tidak jalan?" Otose memulai percakapan.

"Haha... gada temannya."

"Loh si gadis pemilik dojo tempatmu bekerja?"

"Kami hanya rekan kerja, tidak ada hal spesial." Gintoki sangat tidak suka percakapan seperti ini, hanya karena dekat dengan seorang wanita bukan berarti ia tertarik pada wanita itu, apalagi untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh.

"Aku jarang sekali melihatmu bersama dengan wanita, kamu _normal,_ kan?"

"Ntahlah, tapi aku masih menikmati tubuh wanita. Terkadang kalau sedang penat aku akan _pick them up randomly_ dari suatu bar yang aku kunjungi."

"Tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang melekat di hati ya?"

"Aku hanya tidak minat menjalin hubungan lebih jauh. Aku mengunjungi bar yang berbeda tiap malam karena aku _prefer one night stand_. Wanita tua sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

Baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gintoki langsung menerima pukulan ringan di kepalanya.

"Oi-oi, ini maksudnya baik tau. Club ini satu-satunya tempat yang rutin aku kunjungi!" kata Gintoki kemudian sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitak.

Tak lama kemudian Tama datang dengan dua gelas _Classic Margarita_ yang ia letakkan di hadapan kedua orang yang sedang berseteru itu _._

Otose pun mengaangkat gelas diikuti dengan Gintoki lalu mereka pun bersulang.

"Kesambet apa malam minggu _play_ lagu klasik?" Gintoki langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sesekali pelanggan juga butuh ketenangan bukan? Setelah banyak kasus terjadi di kota ini, semua merasa penat. Aku pun begitu."

Gintoki langsung teringat dengan kasus pembunuhan seorang gadis muda belia yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Tidak lupa dengan sesosok polisi yang ia temui di bar temannya.

"Gadis yang malang," gumam Gintoki.

"Dibunuh kemudian diperkosa. Keparat macam apa yang tega melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada seorang gadis? Aku tidak habis pikir." Otose menyeloteh sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Ini adalah kebiasaan wanita tua itu setiap kali ia mulai mengomel.

Dan rokok itu membuat Gintoki kembali terbayang sesosok pria.

"Polisi sedang menghusut kasus ini bukan? Serahkan saja pada mereka. Tidak lama lagi pasti pelakunya akan tertangkap."

"Kita tidak bisa mempercayakan hal ini begitu saja pada kepolisian. Mereka sering kali meremehkan hal-hal kecil bahkan sering menangkap pelaku yang salah. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya pada mereka."

Gintoki hanya terdiam mendengar ungkapan wanita tua di hadapannya ini. Ia tahu wanita itu sangat membenci polisi dan itu bukan karena tanpa alasan.

Suaminya, dulunya adalah seorang pengusaha muda ternama. Namun karena bisnisnya yang maju dan melesat cepat membuat banyak pesaingnya cemburu dan membencinya.

Hingga suatu ketika, suatu oknum menjebaknya dalam suatu kasus pembunuhan dan membuatnya harus dihukum mati di depan pengadilan.

Kenyataan atas kasus itu baru terbongkar beberapa bulan kemudian setelah eksekusi pada suaminya dilaksanakan. Pihak kepolisian merasa bersalah dan mengungkapkan permohonan maafnya pada Otose saat ia masih dalam masa-masa berkabungnya.

Permohonan maaf itu diterima oleh Otose, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak bisa memaafkan para polisi itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga suaminya sudah tiada, ia tidak bisa bersama dengannya lagi.

Ia ditinggal oleh suaminya saat masih muda. Mereka bahkan belum sempat memiliki seorang anak sekalipun. Yang tersisa dari suaminya hanyalah harta yang diwariskan padanya dan kenangan-kenangan indah saat masih bersama. Hanya itu.

Rasa sakit dan kecewa itu lah yang menyebabkan Otose tidak pernah mau mempercayai polisi lagi. Gintoki memahami betul hal itu maka ia hanya diam tak berkomentar.

"Pelanggan yang tadi aku layani adalah ayah dari gadis malang itu," kata Otose.

Kemudian Gintoki kaget dan bulu kuduknya merinding. Hal sama yang ia rasakan saat ia menerima misi pertamanya.

Melihat kegugupan di wajah Gintoki, Otose langsung tertawa.

"Pasti ini hal yang berat bagimu ya, maklum masih pertama," katanya sambil meneguk minuman bening kekuningan itu.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Ada, dan sudah ada yang membereskannya. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Gintoki merasa agak lega. Setelah pembunuhan pertama itu, ia masih sering terbayang wajah pria tua itu saat ia meregang nyawanya. Wajah pucatnya setelah nyawanya direnggut pun masih terbayang, tubuh lemasnya... semua bayangan itu membuat Gintoki mual.

Jadi ia merasa dirinya masih belum siap untuk menerima misi apapun dekat-dekat ini. Ia masih perlu menenangkan diri.

"Serangan jantung. Itu hasil penyelidikan kepolisian. Mereka sangat bodoh bukan? Hanya karena tidak ada tanda-tanda penyiksaan maupun bekas luka, dalam tubuhnya pun bersih tak ada zat-zat yang berbahaya, mereka langsung menyimpulkannya demikian. Sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan!" Kembali, Otose mengumpat.

"Mungkin karena masih banyak kasus yang kentara mencurigakan untuk ditangani," Gintoki mencoba membela, ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa mulutnya melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Hmm? Jadi terlihat bukan antek-antek itu hanya tebang pilih, tidak profesional. Buang-buang kas negara saja."

Gintoki memilih untuk diam saja kali ini, karena ia merasa tidak ada gunanya berkata apa pun. Tidak, seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun, dan tidak boleh mengatakan apa pun.

"Otose-san," Tama muncul kembali. Sepertinya ada tamu penting yang datang ingin bertemu dengan Otose.

"Baik, suruh ia tunggu sebentar di lantai 2." Otose langsung meneguk habis minuman dan mematikan rokoknya. Ia pun berdiri dan sebelum meningalkan Gintoki ia berkata,

"maaf tidak bisa lama-lama, masih ada urusan. Jika sudah selesai pergilah menuju loker pegawai. Tepatnya di loker no 27, aku meletakkannya di sana. Aku harap itu cukup. Tama akan menyerahkan padamu kuncinya."

Setelah berkata demikian, Otose pergi meninggalkan Gintoki yang kini terduduk sendirian di sofa. Ia menikmati minuman itu sedikit demi sedikit sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang sudah ia lakukan selama seminggu ini.

Mendadak ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria itu. Hanya sekedar bertemu cukup, atau sekedar berpapasan di jalan. Ia ingin melihat wajahnya, matanya yang biru kelam, surai hitamnya yang terlihat begitu lembut... ah Gintoki segera meneguk habis minumannya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju meja bar dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Wanita itu sedang mengobrol dengan pelanggan, yang kata Otose tadi, adalah ayah dari gadis malang itu.

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, Gintoki menyapa Tama dan Tama pun menyapa balik.

"Sudah selesai? Tidak mau nambah lagi? Sebentar lagi akan ada DJ perform."

"Tidak, malam ini aku mau istirahat saja di rumah."

"Pasti melelahkan ya."

"Tidak juga, aku rasa pria tua itu lebih lelah," yang Gintoki maksud adalah ayah dari gadis korban pembunuhan.

Tama pun mengangguk kemudian berkata pada pria tua itu kalau dia harus pergi sebentar untuk mengantar Gintoki.

Didepan ruang pegawai, Tama menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Gintoki, "setelah selesai letakkan kunci ini pada pot di sebelah pintu keluar pegawai yang langsung menuju ke jalan belakang.

"Oke, _thanks_ ," Gintoki mengambil kunci itu kemudian memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan pegawai itu terlihat kosong, karena semua pegawai sedang sibuk bekerja. jam pergantian shift berikutnya masih 1 jam lagi jadi tidak ada pegawai yang memasuki ruangan.

Gintoki langsung mencari loker bernomor 27, yang terletak di pojok ruangan, loker nomor 2 dari atas.

Ia membukanya dan mendapati sebuah amplop coklat yang terlihat terisi penuh, sangat tebal.

"Nenek itu banyak uang banget, sampai sempat-sempatnya beramal ke pegawainya ya," pikir Gintoki sambil mengunci kembali loker itu setelah mengambil amplop yang ia masukkan ke kantong dalam jasnya.

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ke rumahnya.

Saat di perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya, diam-diam Gintoki menebarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Berusaha menangkap sosok yang menghantuinya seharian ini.

Setengah berharap, Gintoki mencari-cari sosok yang biasanya menggunakan kemeja hitam di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Jalanan tetap ramai walau pun hari sudah malam tidak mengusik pikiran Gintoki yang tertuju pada satu orang.

 ** _DOR! DOR!_**

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang tak jelas darimana asalnya. Gintoki melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan sumber suara, namun yang ada hanya keriuhan orang yang panik mendengar suara tembakan tersebut.

"Hei, tembakan itu berasal dari ujung sana!" kata seseorang pria yang posisinya berada di belakang Gintoki, sehingga Gintoki pun berbalik ke arah orang tersebut.

Pria tersebut menunjuk ke arah jalan yang tadi dilewati Gintoki.

 _Polisi? Atau kriminal?_

Gintoki pun terdorong untuk mencari tahu, karena alasan yang sudah jelas.

Pertama, untuk memastikan siapa korbannya. Kedua, ada kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Jangan mendekat! Beri jalan!" seorang polisi yang kebetulan bertugas patroli saat itu mengamankan pria tua yang sudah tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

"Seorang laki-laki tertembak, usianya mungkin sudah tua,"

"Malang sekali,"

"Kita harus hati-hati, Tokyo sudah tidak aman lagi!"

Keluhan warga yang kebetulan melihat seorang pria tersungkur di jalan dengan bekas tembakan di tubuhnya tersebut terus terdengar. Gintoki pun kehilangan minat untuk melihat korbannya, karena itu membuatnya teringat pada kasus pembunuhan yang sudah ia lakukan.

Daripada melihat korban penembakan, Gintoki memilih untuk menyebarkan pandangannya.

 _Tidak ada orang mencurigakan di sekitar sini. Kemungkinan ia ditembak dari jauh,_ batinnya.

Karena tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, Gintoki memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

 _Aku tidak mau terlibat. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak boleh terlibat._

Saat Gintoki berbalik, sebuah mobil polisi melintasi jalan menuju ke tempat ditemukannya pria tua yang tertembak itu. Dan di dalam mobil itu terlihat sosok pria bersurai hitam lurus dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat serius.

 ** _TBC._**

* * *

 ** _Auth's Note_** _:_

 **Hai semua! Balik lagi sama Lil hahaha. Gimana, gimana ceritanya? Pada suka ga? Gregetan ga? Kalo ada kurang monggo dikomen yah! Aku juga masih belajar nih.**

 **BTW, aku bakal usahain sebisaku buat update tiap minggu ya, khususnya weekend.**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur jiwa-jiwa yang kekurangan asupan GinHiji di ujung sana (aku salah satunya lho, so lemme know I'm not the only one).**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Lil.**


	3. Case3 : Blessing in Disguise

**AS BITTERSWEET AS COCKTAIL**

 **A GH FANFICTION BY LILPERVIEME**

 **GINTAMA BELONGS TO SORACHI**

* * *

 **CASE 3 :**

 **Blessing in Disguise**

"Selamat Pagi, Sensei!"

Sekerumunan anak-anak berusia 6-7 tahun menghampiri Gintoki yang baru saja tiba di pintu gerbang sebuah dojo. Dojo itu memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dan dojonya sendiri berukuran sangat besar. Pada pintu masuk gedung terpampang papan besar bertuliskan huruf kanji yang dibaca Koudoukan.

"Ah, selamat pagi. Kalian terlihat bersemangat ya," kata Gintoki sambil menepuk lembut kepala murid-muridnya.

"Ini sudah siang, Gin-san," seseorang berkacamata dan menggunakan baju pelindung kendo muncul dari dalam gedung. Di tangan kirinya ia menggenggam _shinai_.

"Haa... ini baru jam 9, jadi masih pagi," Gintoki berjalan dengan malas ke dalam dojo.

"Tapi jadwal latihan kan jam 8!" Laki-laki itu menggerutu karena lawan bicaranya tidak menggubris apapun yang ia katakan.

Gintoki menjadi pelatih di Koudoukan sudah hampir 1 tahun lamanya. Jadwalnya melatih murid-murid setiap hari pukul 3 sampai 5 sore, khusus hari Minggu jadwalnya melatih ialah pukul 8 pagi hingga 12 siang.

Murid-muridnya pun dari beragam umur dan kalangan, tapi karena tidak mau kerepotan ia memilih untuk handle murid berumur 6-8 tahun saja yang berniat belajar kendo hanya untuk latihan semata, bukan serius untuk mengikuti turnamen.

Kalau untuk para murid yang ingin menekuni kendo sampai ke jenjang turnamen ada satu Sensei senior yang melatih di Dojo ini, yaitu Sensei Doromizu Jirochou. Murid-murid biasa memanggilnya dengan Jiro-sensei.

Perawakan Jiro-sensei sangat sangar. Meski demikian, murid-murid yang ia latih sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya karena sesungguhnya penampilan sangarnya itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan hatinya yang seperti hello kitty.

Tapi tentu saja, bila sudah berkaitan dengan kendo, Jiro-sensei tidak bisa diajak main-main. Tidak heran banyak muridnya yang sukses di dunia perkendoan.

" _Hai, hai..._ berbaris yang rapi ya. Lakukan pemanasan sebanyak 3 set," perintah Gintoki yang diikuti dengan murid-muridnya yang langsung berbaris rapi dan mulai melakukan gerakan pemanasan sesuai yang ia arahkan.

"Mereka sudah pemanasan tadi."

"Tidak apa, makin banyak makin bagus. Aku ganti baju dulu," Gintoki berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti sementara si kacamata hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengawasi murid-murid.

Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala ketika Gintoki sedang asik melatih murid-muridnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pony tail pendek berwarna kecokelatan memasuki dojo dengan nampan yang di atasnya terhidangkan kue mochi .

Para murid yang tadinya asik melakukan gerakan latihan pun terhenti dan langsung berlarian menghampiri wanita itu.

"Otae-san! Waa ada kue mochi," ucap seorang siswa yang kepalanya botak.

"Oi-oi, tutup dulu," Gintoki tidak sadar kalau hari sudah siang. Ia dan si kacamata berdiri di hadapan semua murid dan mereka mengakhiri latihan hari ini.

"Otsukaresamadeshita," ucap wanita yang bernama Otae itu kepada Gintoki dan si Kacamata.

"Semestinya tidak perlu repot-repot sampai menyediakan hidangan begini," Gintoki melirik ke sepiring kecil kue mochi yang ditaruh di sebelahnya.

"Gin-san belum sempat sarapan bukan? Hidangan kecil ini tidak ada apa-apanya," Otae kini sudah duduk di sebelah Gintoki. Keduanya sedang asik memperhatikan para murid yang menikmati mochinya masing-masing sambil bermain di halaman.

"Ah, Shin-chan, tolong ambilkan tehnya," kata Otae pada Shinpachi yang baru selesai melepas baju pelindung kendonya.

"Gin-san mau sekalian makan siang di sini juga?" tanya Shinpachi, ia berniat untuk masak setelah membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku setelah ini ada urusan juga," Gintoki melahap mochi sampai habis kemudian menuju ruang ganti. "Aku pinjam kamar mandi ya."

"Hee...Gintoki-sensei mau kencan ya?" celetuk salah satu muridnya yang kemudian diikuti dengan sorakan murid lainnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau sudah selesai makan segera pulang ya. Nanti orang tua kalian khawatir," Otae menepuk lembut kepala si sumber kegaduhan.

"Baik!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Gintoki tidak begitu menggubris perkataan murid-muridnya itu, karena pada kenyataannya ia memang sedang ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang belakangan selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Walaupun ia hanya mengetahui nama orang itu tanpa mengetahui apapun lagi selain pekerjaannya, ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu secara tidak disengaja hari ini. Di bar, mau pun di jalan, atau di manapun itu.

Setelah ia selesai mandi dan bersiap meninggalkan dojo, Shinpachi menghampirinya dan menawarkana segelas teh.

"Gin-san harus memperkenalku pada wanita itu suatu saat ya," godanya.

"Apaan? Aku sama sekali tidak sedang dekat atau pun ingin bertemu dengan seorang wanita," Gintoki segera meneguk habis teh lalu berjalan menuju gerbang dojo.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati," ucap Shimura bersaudara sambil memperhatikan sosok Gintoki berlalu.

"Belakangan ini Gin-san sering pulang cepat, tidak pernah makan bareng lagi,"

"Mungkin benar dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Heh? Apa kau mulai merasa kesepian, Shin-chan?"

"Bukan begitu Aneue! Justru sebaliknya, aku senang kalau akhirnya ia dekat dengan seseorang. Justru itu pertanda bagus kan?" Gerutu Shinpachi tidak terima dengan perkataan kakaknya ini. Bagi Shinpachi, Gintoki memang sudah seperti Abangnya sendiri. Ia juga banyak belajar tentang kendo darinya. Walau tentu Jiro-sensei lebih jago tapi ia merasa nyaman bersama Gintoki.

"Tentu saja," Otae tertawa kecil sambil menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka pun kembali memasuki dojo.

Gintoki berjalan melewati berbagai toko di pinggir jalan. Baju pelindung kendonya sengaja ia tinggalkan di dojo karena ia malas menentengnya kemana-mana.

Kini ia sudah berdiri di suatu toko buku. Dari jendela kaca terlihat majalah Jump edisi terbaru dipajang di rak buku. Ia pun segera memasuki toko dan mengambil majalah kesukaannya itu.

Walaupun umurnya sudah 20an, Gintoki masih suka membaca majalah itu. Ia mengikuti Jump sejak SMP, dimana ia selalu menabung agar bisa membeli majalah itu dengan uang sendiri.

Setelah membayar majalahnya di kasir ia langsung meninggalkan toko buku dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi selama sepekan ini.

"Selamat datang," sapa pelayan yang bertugas saat itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, bar terlihat sangat sepi. Dalam hati Gintoki agak kecewa karena ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia rindu.

Kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan pria itu ialah di malam hari setelah ia menyelesaikan misi pertamanya. Setelahnya, pria itu menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Di TV pun ia jarang terlihat.

Gintoki langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk di meja bar tempat biasa ia nongkrong. Di sana, Ikumatsu sudah menyapanya dan siap melayani.

"Kali ini datang lebih siang dari biasanya, Sakata-san."

"Iya, baru saja habis melatih kendo."

"Mojito?"

"...dan taco ya," tambah Gintoki.

Wanita itu pun menyiapkan pesanan Gintoki sementara yang bersangkutan mulai membuka majalah Jump yang baru saja ia beli.

Setelah beberapa saat, minuman dan makanan pesanannya terhidangkan di meja. Ia kemudian menyambar taco itu dan melahapnya perlahan sambil lanjut membaca.

"Itu Jump edisi terbaru?"

Gintoki hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian melarutkan dirinya pada majalah itu sampai tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pintu bar terbuka. Katsura muncul bersama dengan sesosok aneh -seperti bebek- yang bahkan tidak pasti wujudnya.

"Oh, Gintoki! Kau di sini rupanya," sapa Katsura dengan menepuk punggung sahabatnya yang masih asik membaca Jump.

"Hmmm hmmm,"

"Cih asik banget baca apaan coba?"

"Hmmm"

Karena kesal dikacangin, Katsura pun segera memasuki ruang di belakang bar untuk berganti pakaian dan menuju ke balik meja bar untuk membantu asistennya melayani pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan.

Setelah semua pesanan pelanggan beres, Katsura kembali memperhatikan sahabatnya yang masih asik membaca seolah-olah raganya saja yang ada di sana namun jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

"Gintoki, ada cewek cantik di bekalangmu, ngelirikin kamu terus noh."

"Ooo."

Katsura terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Lalu berkata lagi, "Hijikata-san belakangan ini tidak pernah mampir ke sini. Apa mungkin ia sudah menemukan bar baru ya? Gawatt!"

"Paling juga lagi sibuk. Belakangan lagi banyak kasus kan?" Tatapan Gintoki masih terpaku pada halaman-halaman majalah itu sementara sahabatnya sudah tersenyum licik.

Katsura menyadarinya kalau sahabatnya ini tertarik pada Waka Kepolisian Kota itu.

"Kasus anak perempuan itu masih belum selesai ya? Belum lagi kasus kematian direktur keuangan perusahaan terkenal itu. Eh tapi kalau kasus itu sudah murni karena serangan jantung ya?"

Gintoki menahan nafas ketika kasus itu dibahas. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau pria tua itu mati di tangannya tanpa perlawanan. Tapi Gintoki mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hah!" Katsura menepuk tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, "jangan-jangan Hijikata-san bunuh diri karena terte-"

Belum sempat Katsura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gintoki meraih kerah kemejanya lalu kedua mata merah itu menatap dingin seperti ingin membunuh.

"Tidak mungkin pria terhormat seperti dia bunuh diri hanya karena itu. Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya aku gundulin palamu."

Katsura, Ikumatsu, serta makhluk bebek jadi jadian itu tersentak kaget sekaligus terhibur dengan reaksi Gintoki.

Mereka baru saja mendapatkan kelemahan pelanggannya.

Gintoki mulai merasa lelah. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah jam 6 sore.

Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih kurang 4 jam di bar itu hanya dengan membaca Jump dan menikmati Mojito, dan tentunya beberapa interupsi dari Katsura dan para pegawainya.

Ia kembali kecewa. Ia merasa keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya (lagi) kali ini. Ia hendak meraih dompet untuk membayar sampai akhirnya ia sadar dompetnya tidak ada di saku.

Keringat dingin pun muncul di keningnya, _gawat... tidak mungkin tertinggal di toko buku bukan? Oh apa aku ngebon aja dulu ya_ , pikirnya.

Seorang wanita menghampiri dan menduduki kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong.

 _Tidak tidak... kenapa wanita itu duduk di sana?! Aku mau ngebon hoi bisa jatuh imageku!_

Katsura hanya memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang mendadak terlihat pucat. Ia mengira-ngira kalau Gintoki gugup karena seorang wanita bertubuh ramping, berambut panjang bergelombang, menggunakan dress merah ketat sampai di atas lutut mendekatinya.

"Lagi sendirian aja?" Wanita itu mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Begitulah,"

"Lagi nunggu seseorang?"

"Ngga juga."

"Kalau begitu mau aku temani?" Kini wanita itu sudah menempelkan sisi lengan kirinya ke lengan kanan Gintoki yang membuat si empunya tangan risih.

Gintoki menarik lengannya namun ditahan oleh wanita itu. Katsura yang mendadak tersenyum licik hanya memperhatikan Gintoki tanpa mau membantu, padahal sudah jelas si rambut perak itu butuh bantuan.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Gintoki menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia membeku. Rasanya seperti petir menyambar tubuhnya, gelombang badai mengoyak raganya.

"Ah... aku cuma mau nyerahin ini." Pria bersurai hitam yang sudah berdiri di samping Gintoki itu meletakkan dompet di meja.

"Seorang warga menyerahkannya padaku tadi di jalan. Tidak kusangka kau ceroboh juga."

Gintoki masih terdiam, ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi bibirnya seperti terkunci rapat. Wanita di sebelahnya masih merangkul lengan kanannya, sementara Katsura tetap menyimak seolah-olah sedang menyaksikan adegan di drama-drama Kuurrea.

" _Welcome,_ Hijikata-san," sapa Ikumatsu kepada pria itu. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian, Hijikata melirik ke arah wanita yang duduk di sebelah Gintoki yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi du..."

Gintoki refleks menghempaskan rangkulan di lengan kanannya dan dengan cepat mengenggam pergelangan tangan Hijikata.

"Ga minum dulu? _It's on me._ "

Hijikata yang kaget akibat kelakukan Gintoki awalnya merasa ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu. Namun setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, ia pun mengiyakan.

"B-baiklah..."

"Wow, Gintoki," goda Katsura yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan galak oleh Gintoki.

Hijikata kini duduk di sebelah Gintoki. Wanita yang sedari tadi berusaha menggoda Gintoki kini sudah melipir ke pelanggan lainnya, sepertinya ia sedang mengincar _sugar daddy_ yang duduk di ujung bar sendirian.

" _Campari Bitter?"_ Gintoki menebak minuman yang ingin Hijikata pesan.

"Tidak, _Mojito_."

Katsura tersenyum lalu segera menyiapkan minuman yang dipesan pelanggan setianya itu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan ekspresi kedua lelaki di hadapannya.

Yang satu membuang muka sambil memainkan jemarinya di gelas kosong yang ada di depannya, sementara yang satu lagi hanya menatap lurus ke meja bar. Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Katsura ialah terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Setelah frustasi karena rasa gugup yang menyelimuti dadanya, Gintoki membulatkan tekad untuk memulai percakapan.

"A-..."

"Sudah lama di sini?"

Keduanya kaget. Iris biru bertemu dengan iris merah. Hijikata yang baru sadar kalau Gintoki juga ingin bicara langsung gugup.

"Lumayan, dari jam 2-an."

"Tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Oh itu... Kamu jarang kelihatan. Pasti polisi lagi sibuk-siibuknya ya?"

"Begitulah. Banyak kasus terjadi seminggu ini." Hijikata mulai terlihat serius, tatapannya menatap tajam lurus kedepan. Gintoki bisa melihat ada rasa lelah tergambar di wajahnya, walau samar.

 _Maaf, aku menjadi salah seorang yang menjadi dalang masalahmu, Tuan Polisi_ , batinnya.

"Pembunuh dari anak itu masih belum ditemukan ya?" Gintoki tau pertanyaan ini tidak mungkin dijawab oleh orang yang ditanya karena masalah profesionalisme. Tapi tetap saja Gintoki terdorong untuk bertanya.

Katsura yang sudah meletakkan segelas Mojito di hadapan Hijikata pun berubah serius, menunggu jawaban.

"Belum. Kami masih menyelidikinya."

Hijikata berbohong. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau kalau pembunuhan kali ini ada hubungannya dengan sindikat gelap yang bersembunyi di balik pemerintahan. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin ia bongkar begitu saja karena masih belum ada cukup bukti.

Gintoki dan Katsura menghela nafas. Mereka tahu ini bukan kasus yang gampang, karena anak itu ditemukan di gang terpencil di sisi cafe sehingga tidak terjangkau cctv. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang tetapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihat adanya orang mencurigakan yang meletakkan mayat di sana.

Sebagai tambahan informasi, mayat itu dibungkus dalam karung dengan kondisi telanjang. Di tubuhnya terdapat sedikit memar seperti bekas ikatan yang kuat di pergelangan tangan dan kaki. Selain itu tidak terdapat luka parah yang dapat menyebabkan kematian. Setelah diotopsii, dalam vagina korban terdapat luka. Bisa dipastikan ia diperkosa. Namun sayangnya tidak ada jejak dari para pelaku seperti sidik jari, darah, maupun sperma yang bisa digunakan sebagai barang bukti.

Namun sayangnya, semua informasi yang Hijikata ketahui itu disimpannya baik-baik.

"Pembunuhan yang rapi ya, pelakunya pasti sudah mempersiapkan dengan matang rencananya," gumam Gintoki.

"Kasus ini mengerikan. Banyak orang tua mulai gusar dan takut melepaskan anaknya. Beberapa pelangganku banyak yang curhat, mereka khawatir," Katsura ikut memberi komentar.

"Di dojo tempatku bekerja juga sampai memulangkan murid sebelum hari mulai gelap dan memastikan anak-anak pulang tidak sendirian. Beberapa kali aku sampai harus menemani muridku pulang karena orang tuanya masih sibuk bekerja."

"Pihak kepolisian juga sudah memberi peringatan pada warga agar berhati-hati. Kami menghimbau sekolah agar melakukan kegiatan tidak lebih dari jam 5 sore. Dan beberapa polisi kami terjunkan ke lapangan untuk rutin melaksanakan patroli."

"Aku sering melihat polisi berseliweran di jalan. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya sering mampir kemari setelah patroli atau saat beristirahat. Mereka banyak curhat lho, Hijikata-san," goda Katsura berusaha mendinginkan suasana yang awalnya begitu tegang.

"Apa mereka mengeluh tentangku?"

"Tidak ada, mereka hanya mengeluh karena tidak dapat uang tambahan meskipun harus patroli."

"Cih, itu kan memang sudah tugas mereka," kali ini malah Gintoki yang menggerutu, sementara Hijikata hanya diam sambil menghirup rokoknya yang sudah ia nyalakan sejak mulai menceritakan kasus itu.

"Ah kamu mau tambah minuman lagi?" tawar Gintoki ke Hijikata yang melihat gelasnya sudah kosong.

"Hmm... _Chita_ _Whisky_ ya,"

Gintoki pun memesan minuman yang sama. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan meminum cairan berwarna keemasan itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Hijikata menambah terus minumannya entah untuk yang keberapa gelas sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Oi,oi... kau mulai mabuk," Gintoki menepuk bahu Hijikata. Kemeja putih Hijikata dibiarkan terbuka 3 kancing yang membuat belahan dadanya terlihat.

Dan Gintoki dengan senang hati menikmati pemandangan itu sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak mabuk, tenang saja."

"Hijikata-san pasti sangat lelah ya? Sesekali memang perlu melepas penat," Katsura menuangkan _whisky_ itu ke gelas Hijikata lagi dan Hijikata pun langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Pelan-pelan! Besok kamu tidak kerja memangnya?" Gintoki melirik lagi jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Aku kerja tadi karena ada kasus yang harus aku tangani, jadi besok mungkin akan ambil cuti. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa," pria bersurai hitam itu menyandarkan dagunya di meja, tangan kanannya memainkan gelas yang berisi setetes _whisky_. Katsura hendak menawarkannya lagi namun Gintoki menahan.

"Sudah cukup. Kamu besok harus bekerja, sekarang sudah malam lebih baik kamu istirahat saja di rumah," Gintoki mencoba merampas gelas di tangan Hijikata namun pria itu mengelak.

"Gamau, tambah lagi!"

Hijikata menyodorkan gelas ke arah Katsura yang membuat Katsura ragu harus menuangkan cairan keemasan itu atau tidak karena sahabatnya sudah memberi _death glare_ padanya kini.

"Oke, sudah saatnya pulang," Gintoki menarik tubuh Hijikata kearahnya dan karena Hijikata sedang mabuk, keseimbangannya pun tak terjaga, yang membuat tubuhnya menabrak Gintoki.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Gintoki menatap tajam ke mata biru itu, yang pandangannya terlihat mulai kabur. Wajah Hijikata sudah sangat merah, Gintoki ingin sekali menghajarnya hingga pingsan lalu memulangkannya secara paksa kalau saja ia tidak ingat orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah petinggi kepolisian.

Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Hijikata sudah terbenam di dadanya. Gintoki bisa merasakan debaran yang kencang, entah itu suara jantung Hijikata atau suara jantungnya.

Gintoki pun memeluk Hijikata. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang di depan sahabatnya dan beberapa pelanggan yang ada di sana. Sekarang, ia merasa seperti sudah memiliki dunia.

Katsura yang melihat pemandangan ini langsung tersenyum. Sejak SMA dulu ia sudah tau kalau sahabatnya ini memang memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda meskipun ia terkenal di kalangan perempuan. Gintoki pun sudah berkali-kali pacaran dengan mereka dan bertindak seolah ia menikmatinya.

Tapi kini, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Gintoki menjadi diri sendiri, dan ia senang akan hal itu.

"Kalian berdua, _get a room_ sana," Katsura berlagak seolah ia kesal.

"Apa-apaan...!" Gintoki pun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan hendak menjauhkan tubuh Hiijikata saking gugupnya.

Sayangnya, pria yang tengah mabuk berat itu justru semakin membenamkan wajahnya dan menarik baju Gintoki seolah ia tidak ingin dipisahkan darinya.

"Temani aku," bisik Hijikata yang membuat wajah Gintoki merah semerah merahnya.

Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan, hari ini ia merasa sangat beruntung. Tidak hanya dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya , tetapi juga diberi kesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh... ya lebih jauh.

"Zura," Gintoki memanggil sahabatnya sambil tetap mendekap sosok yang mengacaukan pikirannya itu.

"Di ujung koridor lantai dua," kata Katsura sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Gintoki.

"Thanks."

Gintoki segera berdiri, di hadapannya Hijikata terlihat sedikit kecewa karena Gintoki melepas pelukannya. Namun dalam beberapa detik kemudian Gintoki sudah mengangkat tubuh Hijikata dan menggendongnya ke lantai dua... ala bridal style.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pikiran orang yang melihat mereka. Ia menggap mereka semua tidak ada, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya seorang pria yang terlihat rapuh dalam dekapannya ini.

Sesampainya di depan kamar ia merasa sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu yang terkunci.

"Hei, pegangan yang erat,"

Hijikata menuruti perkataan Gintoki, ia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria tersebut. Kini tangan Gintoki dapat dengan leluasa membuka pintu yang terkunci.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Begitu pintu terbuka, Gintoki langsung menyalakan lampu dan ruangan yang cukup besar dengan _double bed_ terpampang di depan muka. Gintoki bergegas menuju tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuh Hijikata di atasnya.

Ia hendak menutup pintu namun Hijikata menahan dan menarik tangannya sehingga tubuh pria bersurai hitam itu sudah berada tepat di bawah tubuhnya sekarang.

Lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu. Gintoki berusaha menyelami lautan biru yang kelam itu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Perlahan ia menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung Hijikata sementara orang di hadapannya ini hanya diam dan terus menatap matanya, kemudian bibir mereka pun semakin mendekat...

 _Tok tok..._

Gintoki tersadar dan segera bangkit untuk menoleh ke arah suara. Seekor bebek jadi-jadian berada di ambang pintu dan membawa sebuah papan bertuliskan, _gunakan ini_.

Ia melemparkan beberapa kemasan plastik kecil dan sebuah _tube_ yang sudah tidak asing bagi Gintoki kemudian menutup pintu. Gintoki pun berdecik.

 _Aku hutang banyak padamu, Zura, Bebek,_ batinnya.

Kini fokusnya kembali pada si surai hitam yang berbaring lemas di atas kasur. Matanya tertutup sehingga membuat Gintoki curiga ia ketiduran.

"Oi-oi, kau sudah membuatku melangkah sejauh ini dan sekarang kau malah ketiduran? Tanggung jawab oi!"

Gintoki memanggil-manggil Hijikata sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Perlahan mata biru itu kembali terbuka.

" _Hngg_... dimana?"

"Di kamar bar."

"Kondo-san...?"

Gintoki melongo. Kondo-san? Siapa itu? Sejak kapan namanya berubah menjadi Kondo-san?

Hijikata yang memanggil nama lelaki lain membuat Gintoki _turn off_ dan sekaligus kesal, tentu saja.

Gintoki langsung bangun dari kasur hendak meninggalkan Hijikata namun tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu bergumam,

"...kasus kemarin, kematian ayah anak itu... aku..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hijikata kembali tertidur membuat Gintoki kebingungan.

"Kemarin ada kasus?" Gintoki membeku. Jadi ia sudah ketinggalan berita, atau memang kasus ini ditutupi?

Tidak, kalau memang kasus ini sudah dipublikasikan pasti banyak pelanggan sudah membicarakannya, begitu pun dengan Katsura.

 _Kemarin... Jangan-jangan orang yang tertembak kemarin malam..._ pikir Gintoki begitu mengingat adanya orang yang tertembak saat di perjalannya pulang kemarin.

 _Ayah anak itu...? Anak itu... Apa mungkin... anak perempuan yang ditemukan meninggal diperkosa?_

Gintoki membalikkan badan dan melihat ke wajah Hijikata. Ia tertidur pulas, tapi bisa terlihat wajahnya sangat kelelahan. Pemandangan ini membuat Gintoki merasa kasihan dan ingin melindunginya.

Gintoki mendekat ke kasur dan menimpa tubuh yang lemah itu perlahan. Ia memeluknya dengan erat, mencium aroma tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang harum dan lembut. Ia bernafas lembut di telinga pria bersurai hitam sehingga membuat tubuh pria itu gemetar sedikit karena geli.

 _Oh._

Gintoki menjilati telinganya perlahan membuat tubuh pria itu bereaksi.

 _"Ahh!"_

Mendapat reaksi itu, tangan Gintoki bergerak dari leher menuju ke dada Hijikata. Ia meremas gumpalan daging itu perlahan yang membuat Hijikata bereaksi lebih mantap.

Gemas dengan reaksi yang Hijikata berikan, Gintoki mengecup bibirnya perlahan kemudian mengulumnya. Hijikata pun membalas ciumannya dan kini mereka melakukan _french kiss_.

Sambil bercumbu, Gintoki menggosok adik kecilnya ke adik Hijikata yang mulai mengeras. Tangannya pun tidak berhenti meremas buah dada Hijikata yang cukup menonjol dan kencang akibat sering latihan. Terkadang ia memainkan puting yang sudah mengeras itu dan melintingnya.

Kini suhu tubuh keduanya sudah tinggi, wajah Hijikata memerah, air liurnya mengalir dari ujung bibir akibat pergulatan sengit lidahnya dengan Gintoki.

Gintoki dengan sigap membuka celana Hijikata dan mengulum si adik.

"Kau?! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Hijikata yang sudah memperoleh kembali kesadarannya akibat ulah Gintoki pun dengan refleksnya meremas rambut perak itu.

Tidak mempedulikan reaksi dari si rambut hitam, Gintoki tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Hei... G-gintoki...cukup...aku bisa... _Ngghh ahh!_ "

Mendengar namanya disebut, Gintoki semakin semangat mengulum. Tangannya memeras si adik dengan keras sehingga membuat Hijikata terus merintih dan menangis.

" _Ngg! Ahh!_ Gintoki _..._!"

Hijikata hendak keluar namun Gintoki menahannya dengan menekan ujung kepala si adik dengan ibu jarinya. Tubuh Hijikata menggeliat dan tangannya meremas sprei dengan kencang.

Melihat reaksi itu, Gintoki cepat cepat meraih _tube_ dan memasukannya ke lubang Hijikata dan mengeluarkan sedikit isinya ke dalam sana.

Entah sejak kapan si adik Gintoki sudah terbalut dengan pelindung dan siap menerobos ke dalam tubuh Hijikata.

Dan salam sekali dorong, Gintoki menyentuh titik terdalam Hijikata yang membuatnya semakin mendesah seksi.

"Ahhh! Terlalu dalam..."

"Sorry aku ga bisa nahan lagi," Gintoki langsung melangsungkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Hijikata dan membuat pria yang di dekapnya itu tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Tangan Ginroki masih meremas adik Hijikata untuk menahannya agar tidak keluar duluan.

Saat ia merasa sudah di ujung tanduk, Gintoki melancarkan serangan terakhir yang lebih dalam dan kencang.

" _Cum!_ "

Mereka berdua pun keluar bersamaan. Keduanya terengah, Gintoki menintih tubuh Hijikata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hijikata masih bergetar hebat di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya tertutup, nafasnya tersengal, detak jantungnya menggebu, dan bibir mungil itu terbuka dan tertutup.

Melihat pemandangan itu Gintoki pun tersenyum.

"Hijikata..."

"Hmmm?"

 _Cup_! Gintoki mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Hijikata membelalakkan matanya, merasakan hawa hangat mengalir dari bibir Gintoki. Perlahan ia pun menutup matanya.

Gintoki menggendong Hijikata memasuki sebuah taksi yang dipesankan oleh Katsura. Ia berpesan kepada si bapak taksi untuk mangantarkan Hijikata ke alamat yang tertera pada ID Card Hijikata. Lalu, taksi itu pun menjauh dari pandangan Gintoki.

Saat kembali memasuki bar, Katsura yang sedang berberes di belakang bar tersenyum ke padanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Gintoki pun tertawa kecil. Ia duduk di kursi bar di hadapan Katsura. Si bebek berdiri di sebelah Katsura sambil membantunya mengelap gelas. Sementara Ikumatsu yang sudah selesai merapikan meja duduk di sebelahnya, ikut _kepo_.

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya."

"Aku tau itu, Gin-san," celetuk Ikumatsu.

"Tapi, seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya sampai sejauh itu. Tidak seharusnya aku berurusan dengan polisi."

"Kenapa? Selama kamu menyukainya itu sudah cukup kan? Hijikata-san juga kelihatannya merasakan hal yang sama,"

"Itu karena ia sedang mabuk," mendengar itu Katsura menangkap raut sedih di wajah Gintoki.

"Apa kau berbuat kriminal sampai tidak mau berhubungan dengan polisi? Duitnya banyak lho," goda Katsura.

"Males aja, sibuk tau polisi itu,"

"Ah iya sih..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin ada kasus apa?" Gintoki mendadak teringat gumaman Hijikata tadi.

"Huh? Ngga ada. Berita masih itu-itu aja sih. Si direktur korup PT ENCORE yang ketangkep, terus perkembangan kasus anak perempuan yang dibunuh, apalagi ya? Itu saja."

 _Jadi, kasus penembakan pria tua kemarin tidak disebarkan ke media ya..._ pikir Gintoki.

"Kalau Direktur yang ditemukan meninggal di kamar hotel kan kasusnya ditutup dengan kesimpulan karena serangan jantung," lanjut Katsura.

Gintoki kembali teringat wajah pria tua yang nyawanya ia rengggut itu. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran itu dan menggantinya dengan wajah seksi Hijikata saat terangsang.

Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Oi-oi, kau sempat-sempatnya membayangkan hal mesum ya?" Katsura menampol kepala Gintoki dengan lap.

" _Shit!"_

"Pulang sono mau tutup nih,"

"Iya-iya... Btw thanks ya. Kalian malaikat banget."

Gintoki langsung menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja bar untuk membayar minuman.

"Loh kok segini doang? Service roomnya?"

"Cih dasar pelit"

"Ah lu ga ikhlas bilang makasihnya"

"Oke, neeh!" Gintoki menambahkan beberapa lembar lagi uang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu bar.

"Hati-hati pulangnya," sahut Ikumatsu.

"Jangan lupa kabarin Hijikata-san ya," celetuk Katsura yang membuat Gintoki kesal dan langsung buru-buru beranjak meninggalkan bar.

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 **Hai minna!**

 **Makasi buat yang udah ngasih tau kalo ch 3 ini ada masalah sama penulisannya haha, serius pas aku upload aku liat di app mobile FFN fine fine aja. Tapi begitu liat di web ternyata jadinya bold semua ya hmmm. Pokoknya makasih deh buat yang udah ngasih masukan.**

 **Dengan diperbaikinya part ini aku harap kalian lebih enjoy bacanya ya. Oh iya tentu aja ada ch selanjutnya yang aku upload! Dicek yaaa, monggo**

 **Salam,**

 **Lil.**


	4. Case4 : One Step Closer

**AS BITTERSWEET AS COCKTAIL**

 **A GH FANFICTION BY LILPERVIEME**

 **GINTAMA BELONGS TO SORACHI**

* * *

 **CASE 4 :**

 **One Step Closer**

Gintoki sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pusing akibat minum semalam. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal dan memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak.

Kini bayangannya melayang jauh pada malam kemarin saat di bar. Semua hal yang ia lakukan dan orang-orang yang ia temui mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Dan hal yang paling tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan: saat pertamanya bersama Hijikata.

Di wajah Gintoki mulai terlihat rona kemerahan akibat mengingat hal apa saja yang telah ia lakukan pada orang itu. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa melakukannya sampai sejauh itu, dan pria itu sama sekali tidak menolak.

 _Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama? Atau itu karena pengaruh alkohol saja?_

Gintoki mulai resah akibat pikirannya sendiri. Bukan hanya ia ragu atas perasaan Hijikata kepadanya, tapi juga kenyataan bahwa ia sudah pernah membunuh seseorang dan mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama di kemudian hari membuatnya sakit kepala.

 _Hijikata adalah seorang polisi. Tidak hanya seorang polisi biasa, ia petingginya. Sementara aku adalah penjahat yang pernah merenggut nyawa seseorang dengan mudahnya._

 _Hubungan ini tidak akan gampang_.

Gintoki pun memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan kulkasnya dan hendak mengambil sekotak susu stroberi kesukaannya.

Ia pun meminum susu itu perlahan sambil meraih sehelai roti tawar di meja.

Selesai melahap habis roti tawar, sambil menenteng sekotak susu stoberi yang masih tersisa setengah ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil memandang ke jendela kaca yang tirainya dibiarkan terbuka.

 _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?_

Gintoki pun menoleh ke jam dinding, baru jam 7 pagi. Baginya yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pelatih kendo di sore hari, saat ini masih pagi. Biasanya ia bahkan bangun pukul 11 siang, saking asik minum-minum atau bermalam dengan wanita di malam sebelumnya.

Karena rasa penasaran, gelisah, dan rindu yang berkecamuk di dadanya, Gintoki memutuskan untuk menghubungi si dalang penyebab dirinya merasa gundah.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur dan mulai mencari nama Hijikata di daftar kontak dan begitu nama itu muncul, ia langsung menghubunginya.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Cukup lama belum ada jawaban. Gintoki bersabar menunggu sekaligus berharap telponnya akan diangkat.

"Hai...?"

Terdengar suara pria dari ujung sana. Sangat pelan dan lembut seolah ia baru bangun tidur, atau memang.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Polisi. Ini aku, Sakata Gintoki,"

"Eh? Kamu...? Kok bisa-"

"Aku menyimpan nomormu saat kamu tepar kemaren. Aku juga sudah menyimpan nomorku di hpmu."

"Oi sembarangan banget,"

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kamu sudah macem orang tewas aja ga bisa dibangunin. Yah bagaimana pun, maaf aku sudah lancang,"

"Ah tidak... _it's ok_."

Mereka pun terdiam sebentar. Gintoki merasa sangat senang bisa mendengar suara pria itu, meskipun ia juga berharap bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sampai dengan selamat kan di rumah? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Yah lumayan lah, masih agak _hangover_ sih. Kamu gimana?"

"Aku baik, sehat banget malah," Gintoki pun tertawa jahil, sementara Hijikata hanya diam, diam-diam menyembunyikan suara hatinya yang berdebar.

"Makasih ya," kata Hijikata tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk kemarin,"

"Kemarin? Justru aku harusnya berterima kasih karena kamu menemukan dompetku,"

"Ah bu-bukan... Eh ya maksudku itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Lalu kalau bukan itu apa dong?"

"Hn.. Makasi udah mesenin taksi,"

"Kalau yang mesenin taksi sih Zura bukan aku,"

"Di bar..."

"Hmmm?"

"Makasih,"

"Haaah? Bicara yang benar dong. Tak kusangka polisi habis mabuk juga bisa jadi kagok gitu ya~" canda Gintoki.

"MAKASIH UDAH NEMENIN AKU KEMARIN!"

Gintoki kaget, tentu saja. Tiba-tiba saja Hijikata berteriak di telepon. Telinganya berdengung, begitu pun hatinya yang berdebar makin kencang.

 _Ah, aku ingin memeluknya_.

"Hei, kapan kamu ada libur?" tanya Gintoki.

"Tidak tahu kalau dekat-dekat ini. Karena ada suatu kasus yang harus aku selesaikan jadi yah begitu lah. Ada apa?"

Gintoki pun teringat akan gumaman Hijikata kemarin saat dirinya sedang mabuk. Ia ingin bertanya mengenai kasus itu tetapi ia menahan diri.

"Kalau ada waktu, sabtu ini atau hari minggu juga tidak apa." Gintoki terdiam. Ia ragu bagaimana mau mengatakannya pada orang di ujung sana yang juga sama sedang groginya.

"Akan aku usahakan,"

"Aku tidak memaksa lho, kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa. Aku tahu kamu waka kepolisian yang super sibuk," Gintoki berbicara seolah-olah anak kecil yang sedang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan.

"Akan aku usahakan, hari Sabtu bukan? Hari Jumatnya aku kabarin lagi,"

"Oke deh ka-"

" _Hijikata-san!_ "

Terdengar suara seorang pria di ujung sana memanggil Hijikata. Gintoki pun kaget.

"Maaf, nanti aku hubungi lagi,"

"Hu uh," Gintoki agak kecewa.

"Sekali lagi, makasih."

"Hu uh,"

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Gintoki masih ingin mendengar suara Hijikata dan berbincang lebih lama lagi dengannya, sementara Hijikata pun sama. Keduanya ragu untuk mengakhiri percakapan.

"Ja,"

"Ja,"

 _Tuuuttt_. Telpon pun dimatikan.

Suasana apartemen Gintoki kembali sunyi. Yang tersisa hanya dentikan suara jarum jam dinding dan seorang pria usia 20an yang masih pusing karena mabuk semalaman dan karena jatuh cinta.

 _Tidak apa kan? Toh juga dia belum tahu_...

Gintoki membaringkan kembali badannya di kasur. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _Aneh sekali, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini..._

 _Aku dengan para wanita yang aku temui secara acak di bar_

 _Setiap malam dengan orang yang berbeda_

 _Kali ini..._

 _Apa dia orangnya?_

 _Kalau memang tidak... aku harap semuanya lekas berakhir_

 _Kalau memang iya... tolong dimudahkanlah ._

Tanpa sadar Gintoki berdoa dalam hatinya. Entah berdoa kepada siapa karena selama ini Gintoki tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu.

Dalam beberapa saat Gintoki pun mulai tertidur dan entah apa yang sedang menantinya. Kali ini ia benar-benar pasrah.

Hari Jumat di minggu yang sama, tepatnya pada jam 5 sore, Gintoki baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya bersama para murid. Shinpachi datang dan meminta tolong padanya.

"Gin-san, apa setelah ini sibuk?"

"Hmm... ngga ada rencana sih, kenapa?"

"Orang tua Kotaro-kun sedang sibuk, mereka tidak bisa menjemput Kotaro-kun sehingga aku khawatir kalau dia harus pulang sendiri. Sementara aku harus menemani Sanada-kun sebelum orang tuanya menjemput,"

"Oh kalau begitu aku saja yang mengantarkannya, tidak apa-apa,"

"Terima kasih, Gin-san. Ah, di mana ya dia?"

"Bukannya tadi di sini bersama yang lain?" Gintoki dan Shinpachi pun menyebarkan pandangannya, mencari sesosok anak laki-laki berkepala botak yang selalu hiperaktif.

"Sensei," seorang anak laki-laki berambut sebahu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Sanada-kun?" tanya Shinpachi sambil berjongkok di depannya agar tinggi mereka bisa sama.

"Kotaro-kun barusan lari begitu saja setelah diejek teman-teman,"

"Eh, lari kemana?"

"Keluar, sepertinya langsung pulang. Teman-teman mengejeknya katanya dia bukan anak kandung orang tuanya makanya mereka ga pernah menjemput Kotaro-kun,"

"Tjk... Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Kalian tunggulah disini oke?" kata Gintoki sambil menepuk kepala Sanada pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan dojo setelah mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya.

"Hati-hati, Gin-san/Sensei,"

Jalanan tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas.

 _Penerangan di sini buruk sekali. Apa saja yang dikerjakan pemerintah itu?_ pikir Gintoki kesal.

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menyebarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalan, mencari sesosok anak kecil botak tidak lah sulit, tetapi dalam keadaan ini mau tak mau ia merasa was-was juga.

 _Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa._

Gintoki mempercepat langkahnya dan menajamkan pengelihatan. Terotoar sungguh amat sepi, di taman di sepanjang jalan pun sepi. Maklum sih sudah jam setengah enam sore, pasti para orang tua sudah mengamankan anak-anak mereka di dalam rumah.

Apalagi setelah terjadinya kasus kematian anak perempuan yang kemudian diperkosa itu, orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir?

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, Gintoki mulai frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok anak laki-laki itu di mana pun.

Ia beberapa kali memanggil namanya namun tidak ada tanggapan.

Sekali lagi Gintoki memanggil namanya, "Kotaro-kun, Kotaro-kun?"

Di ujung jalan sana sudah memasuki kawasan apartemen sederhana tempat tinggal Kotaro dan keluarganya. Lalu samar-samar ia melihat sesosok pria dan seorang anak kecil berdiri di bawah pohon di depan gerbang apartemen.

"Kotaro-kun?" panggil Gintoki.

"Gintoki-sensei!" sapa balik Kotaro yang kepalanya sudah dijitak oleh Gintoki begitu pria itu berdiri di depannya.

"Kau ini bikin khawatir saja, kan aku sudah bilang jangan pulang sendirian,"

"Gomennasai, Sensei," Kotaro menunduk menyadari kesalahannya.

Pada dasarnya anak itu baik, hanya saja Gintoki paham betul kalau muridnya itu pasti tersinggung akibat ucapan teman-temannya sehingga ia kabur.

"Oh Sensei, lain kali Anda harus lebih hati-hati mengawasi murid Anda," kata seorang pria berjas hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri disana. suara itu sangat tidak asing bagi Gintoki yang membuatnya cukup kaget.

"Hijikata?"

"Sensei kenal Tuan Polisi ini?" tanya Kotaro lugu.

"Hmm.. dia kenalan sensei."

Gintoki langsung berhadapan dengan Hijikata sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar muridku,"

"Ini sudah tugasku sebagai polisi untuk menjaga keamanan warga bukan? Lagi pula siapa juga yang tidak khawatir melihat seorang bocah berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi dan gelap ini?"

"Ah itu salahku juga karena lalai..."

"Itu bukan salah Sensei!" kata Kotaro sambil memeluk lengan Gintoki dengan erat. Melihat tingkah anak itu Gintoki maupun Hijikata menjadi gemas.

"Hai-hai... ah aku antar Kotaro ke apartemennya dulu," kata Gintoki sambil menarik tangan Kotaro setelah anak itu membungkuk berterima kasih ke Hijikata.

"Tunggu, aku ikut," ucap Hijikata tiba-tiba yang membuat Gintoki kaget.

"Memangnya kamu tidak sibuk?"

"Aku sudah selesai kerja, lagi di jalan mau pulang. Kamu tidak lihat pesan?" kata Hijikata polos yang membuat Gintoki salah tingkah.

"Maaf, aku tadi pusing nyari si bocah ini jadi ga ngecek hape,"

"Hmm...aku paham,"

"Asik Tuan Polisi nemenin Kotaro juga, Kotaro punya orang tua baru!"

Kotaro langsung menarik tangan Hijikata dan menggiring kedua laki-laki dewasa itu memasuki gedung apartmen. Karena kepolosannya sebagai anak kecil ia tidak sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya ini membuat dada kedua pria itu berdebar tidak karuan.

Setelah memasuki lift, Hijikata mendadak tersadar.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Papa bekerja, biasanya sampai lembur. Kadang juga pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Kalau mama jam 6 biasanya pulang, tapi akhir-akhir ini pulang lebih malam karena ada pertemuan dengan perkumpulan dari kantor."

"Pasti mereka sangat sibuk ya," gumam Hijikata.

"Gak juga. Papa sering ketemu dengan perempuan lain sehingga mama sering marah tiap papa pulang. Mama juga sering cerita kalau sudah tidak ingin tinggal sama papa lagi,"

Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari bibir seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun membuat hati Gintoki dan Hijikata tersayat. Walau sudah menjadi gurunya selama 3 bulan (Kotaro baru bergabung dengan Dojo semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu dan itu pun ibunya yang mendaftarkannya dengan alasan agar ia tidak bosan di rumah), Gintoki baru tau mengenai fakta keretakan rumah tangga keluarga Kotaro. Hal ini disebabkan karena anak itu selalu terlihat ceria dan seolah-olah tidak ada beban di hatinya selama berlatih di dojo.

Dengan refleks Gintoki mengelus lembut kepala muridnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, Hijikata hanya memperhatikan.

"Tapi belakangan mama juga sibuk dengan perkumpulannya. Jadi aku selalu sendirian di rumah. Mungkin benar aku bukan anak mereka?" lanjut Kotaro tiba-tiba yang membuat Gintoki dan Hijikata semakin tidak tega.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kamu tetap anak mereka walau kedua orang tuamu itu sibuk di sana-sini. Di dalam darahmu mengalir darah mereka dan ikatan orang tua dan anak itu tidak mungkin putus. Mereka hanya butuh waktu, jadilah anak yang baik," Gintoki menasihati kemudian pintu lift terbuka di lantai 5.

"Aku lebih memilih tidak punya orang tua sekalian daripada punya orang tua tapi kerjanya bertengkar terus,"

Gintoki pun kesal langsung menjitak kepala Kotaro.

"Kau bodoh,jangan berkata begitu kepada orang tuamu, mengerti?"

"Hai, hai," Kotaro pun berjalan mendekati pintu. Unit no 517, tepatnya di ujung koridor lantai 5, di depannya terdapat papan bertuliskan Nakamura.

"Masuklah dan ingat mengunci pintu,"

"Sensei dan Tuan Polisi tidak mau masuk dulu?" wajah Kotaro terlihat begitu berharap agar ditemani. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak bisa masuk sembarangan ke rumah orang tanpa izin bukan? Orang-orang akan salah paham.

Apalagi Hijikata sedang menggunakan pakaian polisinya.

"Sebentar lagi pasti ibumu datang bukan? Tunggulah di dalam," Gintoki menepuk kepala Kotaro dan mengelusnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Baiklah,"

Melihat wajah sedih itu Hijikata tidak tega, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan Gintoki yang berusaha menenangkan muridnya itu dari tembok penyangga.

Setelah Kotaro terlihat lebih tenang, anak itu masuk ke apartemennya dan terdengar bunyi _klik_ dari pintu yang terkunci.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya dua laki-laki dewasa yang di pikirannya terdapat begitu banyak hal rumit yang membuat keduanya hanya terdiam.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke lift kemudian turun ke lantai dasar. Saat di gerbang apartemen, Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada rencana mau kemana?" tanya Gintoki.

"Aku?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Hmmm... ke bar?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Gintoki melanjutkan langkahnya, sampai akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan sesosok wanita yang tidak asing.

"Konbanwa, Sakata-sensei," sapa wanita itu sopan sambil membungkuk kepada Gintoki.

"Konbanwa, Nakamura-san"

"Baru habis mengantar Kotaro-kun ya? Maaf merepotkan dan um terima kasih," wanita itu membungkuk kembali.

"Ah tidak kok, aku tidak sibuk juga. Lagi pula sudah tugasku untuk memastikan murid sampai ke orang tuanya dengan selamat kan,"

"Anda orang tua Kotaro-kun?" kata Hijikata tiba-tiba yang membuat Gintoki kaget untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Iya... dan anda... Ah, Hijikata Toushiro-san?" wanita itu tampak sangat kaget saat melihat wajah Hijikata, ia baru menyadari kalau laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Gintoki ini adalah Waka Kepolisian yang terkenal itu.

"Anda tau kasus belakangan mengenai anak yang meninggal itu bukan? Sudah sepatutnya anda sebagai orang tua lebih memperhatikan keamanan anak anda. Bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur tapi, akan lebih baik bila tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah apalagi saat malam. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," kata Hijikata panjang lebar seolah sedang menasehati wanita itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan lebih konsen menjaga Kotaro-kun. Aku memang sibuk belakangan ini, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk lebih memperhatikannya," Nakamura-san menunduk dan mengakui kesalahannya.

"Bukan diusahakan lagi, tapi anda HARUS memperhatikannya. Tentu saja soal keamanan sudah tugas kami sebagai polisi untuk berjaga tapi dengan kerja sama dari orang tua akan lebih bak lagi,"

"Baik, Hijikata-san," Nakamura-san kembali menunduk. Melihat itu Gintoki merasa kasihan pada wanita itu.

"Mmm... Nakamura-san terlihat sangat lelah? Pasti ingin segera ketemu Kotaro-kun ya? Kotaro-kun juga terlihat kesepian tadi jadi mungkin lebih baik bila Nakamura-san segera menemuinya bukan?" kata Gintoki sambil menepuk bahu Hijikata yang membuat si empunya bahu melotot ke arahnya.

"Oh, iya. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sakata-sensei, Hijikata-san," setelah mengucapkan itu, Nakamura-san membungkuk dalam-dalam sekali lalu pergi menuju gedung apartemen.

"Kamu sebagai guru sudah sepatutnya menasehati para orang tua juga,"

"Sudahlah, kamu sendiri tau alasannya kenapa Nakamura-san begitu, bukan? Tak kusangka kamu sesadis ini, Hijikata-SAN," goda Gintoki yang membuat Hijikata cemberut.

"Cih..."

Hijikata yang kesal berjalan duluan di depan Gintoki yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

Diam-diam Gintoki tersenyum. Ia senang melihat sisi Hijikata yang terlihat begitu tegas dan galak-yang membuat tiap warga dan bawahannya takut dan segan, walau sesungguhnya ia selalu mementingkan keselamatan warga.

 _Sekali lagi aku dibuat terpesona olehnya_ , bisik Gintoki dalam hati.

"Irrashaimase!"

"Ah Gin-san, tumben malem begini baru balik," sapa Ikumatsu padanya yang kemudian melotot melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakang pria berambut perak itu.

"Aku tadi nganterin muridku pulang," Gintoki duduk di tempat biasa, sementara Hijikata mengikutinya.

"Hijikata-san, tumben kelihatan lagi," sapa Ikumatsu yang sudah siap menerima pesanan dari mereka.

"Hmm... Kebetulan kerjaanku udah beres,"

"Bistik-nya ada?" Gintoki melirik ke papan menu. Perutnya mulai bergejolak setelah melatih tadi.

"Ada,"

"Aku juga," Hijikata ikut memesan.

"Hai, _coming._ Minumnya?"

"Aku Mojito," kata Gintoki kemudian melirik ke Hijikata.

"Sama,"

Sepertinya kali ini Hijikata sedang malas berpikir makanya ia memesan asal mengikuti Gintoki.

Hijikata mengeluarkam hpnya dan mengecek layar. Ia sekilas terlihat serius. Sejak diperjalanan tadi setelah ada telpon masuk ia jadi diam terus. Gintoki penasaran tapi ia memilih untuk diam saja.

Di belakang mereka di meja bundar, dua orang laki-laki sedang asik ngobrol membicarakan kasus yang baru-baru initerjadi.

"Eh ternyata ayah anak itu mati karena serangan jantung yah,"

"Iya, padahal aku sempat mengira itu karena dibunuh lho,"

"Anak satu-satunya, istrinya sudah meninggal, ia sendirian di apartemen. Kalau aku jadi dia pasti sudah bunuh diri dari jauh-jauh hari!"

"Hahaha dasar kau lemah!"

Mereka terus berbincang tanpa sadar seorang anggota kepolisian berada di dekat mereka. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol.

Hijikata terus serius dengan hpnya, Gintoki mau tidak mau hanya memperhatikan wajah serius itu.

Setelah minuman dan makanan terhidangkan di meja pun perhatian Hijikata tetap di hpnya. Ini membuat Gintoki semakin kesal.

Ia pun menutup layar hp Hijikata dengan lancangnya.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Hijikata kesal dan ia pun berusaha menepis tangan Gintoki yang menutup layar hpnya namun Gintoki tetap menguatkan pegangannya.

"Serius amat daritadi aku dikacangin," Gintoki berbicara seolah anak kecil yang lagi ngambek. Hijikata bukannya luluh malah makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Ini soal kerjaan tau, sana!"

"Katanya tadi kerjaannya udah beres?"

"Mendadak ada urusan lagi,"

"Yaudah kalau gitu mending pergi aja sekalian!" Gintoki tidak menyadari nada bicaranya meninggi dan ia melihat Hijikata kaget di hadapannya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi sudah sok mengatur. Sekarang ia menyesal pada apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Gintoki pun kembali meneguk Mojitonya lalu hendak pergi sebelum akhirnya Hijikata menghentikannya.

"Sorry, tadi temanku betulan lagi butuh perlu,"

"Yaudah sih makanya kan aku bilang mending balik aja," Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, sementara tangan kirinya masih dipegang oleh Hijikata entah mau sampai kapan.

Hijikata tampak ragu. Karena tidak paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan si rambut hitam ini Gintoki kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hmmm..." Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Tunggu... beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat tegas berbicara kepada Nakamura-san mengenai anaknya dan sekarang ia malah sudah bertingkah agak erm.. manja? Tidak mungkin kan Mojito saja membuatnya mabuk!_

"Kau tahu soal ayah gadis yang meninggal dibunuh itu..." Hijikata mendadak bicara.

 _Ah!_ -Gintoki menyadari penyebab tingkah aneh Hijikata.

"...aku tidak yakin ia meninggal karena serangan jantung."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu menyimpulkan demikian bahkan sampai dipublikasi? Perintahkan aja anak buahmu untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam," Gintoki bicara asal.

"Masalahnya tidak ada bukti lain yang mendukung. Ini semacam insting mentahanku saja. Sama seperti kasus kematian Direktur di hotel di hari yang bersamaan dengan ditemukannya mayat gadis itu."

Gintoki membeku. Hijikata tiba-tiba saja membicarakan kasus yang sudah jelas ialah pelakunya. Kalau sudah seperti ini mendadak Gintoki ingin segera pergi dan berharap ia tidak mengenal Hijikata.

"Lalu kamu maunya apa?"

"Tentu saja menangkap pelakunya!"

Gintoki hampir saja bilang pada Hijikata untuk menangkapnya kalau saja seseorang dengan rambut putih berkacamata, seorang anggota kepolisian dilihat dari bajunya, tiba-tiba saja masuk dan berdiri di sebelah Hijikata.

"Hijikata, di sini kau rupanya?" kata orang itu yang membuat Hijikata kaget.

"Itou? Kok kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku nunggu balesan smsmu lho, Hijikata" pria itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Gintoki yang duduk di sebelah Hijikata, sedang menatap tajam dirinya dengan mata merahnya.

"Oh, sorry," ucap Hijikata, merasa tidak enak kepada temannya itu.

"Ga apa, berkas-berkasnya sudah aku taruh di ruanganmu, beberapa aku bawa sekarang. Jadi...?"

"Iya aku segera kembali ke kantor," Hijikata cepat-cepat menoleh ke Gintoki yang sedang asik mengunyah bistik miliknya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Hijikata merasa tidak enak pada Gintoki harus meninggalkannya, padahal dia yang ngajakin ke bar tadi. Mana sedaritadi dia malah asik smsan sama pria lain eh...

"Sudah pergi sana dasar Tuan Polisi super sibuk," gerutu Gintoki sambil terus mengunyah.

"Hoi, galak banget," Hijikata menepuk pundak Gintoki setelah ia membayar ke Ikumatsu. Kali ini ia yang mentraktir Gintoki.

"Hush... hush..." Gintoki menepis tangan Hijikata, berlaga kesal. Padahal dalam hatinya juga api besar sedang membara. Rasanya ia ingin mengikat Hijikata hanya untuk dirinya seorang kalau saja ia tidak ingat dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Hijikata pun pergi mengikuti Itou yang sudah jalan duluan di depannya. Lalu ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke Gintoki.

"Besok... Besok aku bisa, kabari saja aku jam berapa," Hijikata yang melihat Gintoki hanya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya pun sedikit sedih. Tapi kemudian ia pergi juga. Bagaimana pun pekerjaannya yang utama, bukan?

"Gin-san, besok mau kencan sama Hijikata-san?" bisik Ikumatsu pada Gintoki.

"Mana ada, cuma mau jalan bareng aja."

"Jalan bareng kan sama aja kaya kencan,"

"Dasar mba-mba tukang gosip,"

"Tenang kalau soal menjaga rahasia saya jagonya," kata Ikumatsu sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang dateng tadi..."

"Itou Kamotarou, ia salah satu petinggi kepolisian juga. Tapi kalau tidak salah dia Kepala Biro Investigasi Kusus?"

"Huh? Apa dia yang menangani kasus pembunuhan ini?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu... Tapi setahuku Itou-san sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu ditugaskan ke luar kota sehingga jarang terlihat ke sini."

"Eh? Dia sering kesini?"

"Iya, dulu sering ke sini sama Hijikata-san,"

Tanpa disadari, Gintoki sudah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Melihat ekspresi temannya itu, Katsura langsung mengkode Ikumatsu agar tidak berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Mereka ke sini rame-rame kok. Biasanya juga sama anggota polisi yang lainnya juga. Kondo-san, Okita-san, dan juga Harada-san." Katsura berusaha mendinginkan kepala sahabatnya itu sambil menyuguhkan Mojito di hadapannya.

" _Chika_ dong," Gintoki memesan whisky ternama itu, kalau sudah kesal, memang alkohol lah obatnya.

"Eh tapi kamu besok mau kencan kan?"

"Kan bukan dari pagi juga. Paling dia sibuk di kantor sampai malam terus ujung-ujungnya besok ga jadi. Klasik," Gintoki meneguk habis mojito yang tadi disuguhkan Katsura secara cuma-cuma.

"...lagian aku mah bukan siapa-siapanya dia."

Katsura maupun Ikumatsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi keduanya menyadari kalau Gintoki makin hari makin menyukai si Wakil Kepala Kepolisian itu.

"Hijikata-san, lama sekali. Lagi asik-asiknya kencan sama wanita ya? Maaf ya," kata Sougo Okita, Pemimpin dari Biro Kontrol Kriminal Terencana.

"Cuma cari makan bentar, jadi bagaimana?"

"Barusan saja terjadi penculikan anak, sampai beberapa waktu lalu sudah ada beberapa anggota yang diterjunkan ke lapangan."

"Begitu ya... apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan gadis itu?"

"Mungkin saja, firasatku sih 90% pelakunya berhubungan atau bahkan memang orang yang sama."

"Tidak mungkin satu orang, dilihat dari bekas luka di tubuh gadis itu."

Tidak lama kemudian Itou bergabung menyerahkan beberapa dokumen.

"Ini hasil rapat yang tadi saya selenggarakan dengan biro saya,"

"Seorang anak bernama Higuchi Tatsuya hilang saat sedang bermain di taman di dekat apartemen di rumahnya. Ia terakhir dilihat oleh tukang kebun yang sudah biasa mengurus taman tersebut bersama teman-temannya namun kemudian seorang laki-laki yang terlihat masih muda mendekatinya. Anak itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan pria itu sehingga tukang kebun mengira ia adalah keluarganya,"

"Lalu ia dibawa oleh laki-laki itu dan sampai sekarang tidak ditemukan...?"

"Bukan begitu, Tatsuya-kun justru kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya. Ia menghilang begitu berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang tahu ia pergi kemana dan kamera cctv menangkap sosoknya terakhir pukul setengah 6 sore memasuki apartemen. Namun anehnya begitu orang tuanya kembali ke rumah anaknya tidak di sana."

Hijikata yang sedang duduk di kursinya pun kembali pusing. Baru saja pikirannya lega karena kasus-kasus sebelumnya telah berakhir namun sekarang bertambah lagi kasus lain yang tidak kalah memusingkannya.

"Lakukan pengawasan di daerah sekitar apartemen. Dimana letak apartemennya?"

"Di dekat sungai, di seberang taman,"

"Eh?"

Hijikata teringat, itu apartemen yang ia datangi sore tadi, apartemen murid Gintoki. Kalau memang di sana kejadiannya kenapa ia tidak bertemu dengan anak itu maupun pelakunya?

Ia berpikir keras, selama di perjalanan tadi sama sekali tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Hijikata?" Itou menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ah ya, pastikan ada anggota yang bepatroli. Sebar pula pamflet dan di berita mengenai anak ini,"

"Baik,"

"Lalu ada apa lagi?"

Sougo hanya diam, ia terlihat malas dan mengantuk.

"Lanjut besok lagi aja, Hijikata-san,"

"Nyawa anak ini dalam bahaya dan kamu masih bisa berkata begitu?!"

"Hai-hai..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke apartemen dan mencari bukti," kata Itou kemudian melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Aku ikut, Sougo kamu urus di sini dulu,"

"Hai-hai,"

Hijikata dan Itou pun berangkat menuju apartemen tempat anak itu tinggal menggunakan mobil polisi yang disupiri anggota lain.

Hijikata duduk di bangku belakang sambil melihat ke jendela, pikirannya terus berputar di waktu sore tadi saat ia melewati apartemen itu.

 _Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Aku yakin itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa...?_

"Hijikata...?" Itou menyentuh tangan Hijikata perlan.

"Hmm..."

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan menyelesaikan kasus ini, dan anak itu akan selamat," katanya berusaha menenangkan Hijikata.

Hijikata hanya tersenyum sebagai respon lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Pria tadi...?"

"Huh?"

"Pria berambut perak di bar,"

"Oh, dia temanku. Belakangan aku sering minum dengannya di sana,"

Hijikata berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya karena tidak mungkin ia memberitahu rekan kerjanya ini bahwa ia sedang dekat dengan pria itu. Hal privasi ini bukan sesuatu yang sepatutnya dipublikasikan.

"Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam tadi, aku pikir ia cukup berbahaya,"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia orang baik, dia pelatih kendo. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini,"

Hijikata berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang memang sudah di luar seharusnya. Lagi pula, kepalanya masih terfokus pada kasus penculikan ini.

Mereka pun sampai di depan apartemen tersebut. Hijikata langsung berpisah dengan Itou yang sedang kembali ke anak buahnya untuk kembali memberi aba-aba. Sementara Hijikata, fokusnya teralihkan pada taman di seberang apartemen yang remang-remang.

Tiba-tiba saja, telponnya berbunyi. Ia melihat nama Sakata Gintoki muncul di layar hpnya.

"Moshi-moshi...?"

"Hoi... Ini aku. Sedang sibuk?" Tanya Gintoki pelan seolah ia ragu ingin bertanya.

"Yah begitulah. Tiba-tiba saja ada laporan kalau ada anak hilang,"

"Eh, lagi?"

"Hmm... Aku sedang menyelidikinya sekarang dengan anggota polisi lainnya,"

"Pria yang tadi?"

"Huh? Itou maksudmu? Iya dia yang bertugas, aku mencoba membantu."

Gintoki mendadak terdiam, Hijikata tidak sadar kalau laki-laki yang menghubunginya itu tidak menyukai pria yang bernama Itou. Namun Gintoki dengan penuh sabar berusaha menahan diri karena tahu Hijikata hanya melakukan tugasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu ingat ada orang aneh saat di apartemen tadi?" tanya Hijikata tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apartemen Kotaro-kun maksudmu? Tidak ada, selain Nakamura-san aku tidak melihat siapa-pun," kata Gintoki berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Hmmm begitu ya..."

"Kamu sedang di sana sekarang?"

"Iya, aku sedang di taman. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu. Aku curiga pelakunya mungkin ada kaitannya denga kasus pembunuhan gadis sebelum ini,"

Gintoki tertegun. Bulu kuduknya mendadak berkidik. Ia tahu perasaan macam ini, sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak meraskaannya. Ia khawatir.

"Kalau memang begitu kamu harus hati-hati lho,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Kamu tidak sedang sendirian kan? Ada anggota yang lainnya? Apa kamu menggunakan seragam polisimu?"

"Aku menggunakanya tentu saja aku tidak sempat ganti tadi. Dan aku tidak sendirian, ada anggota lain tersebar di sini. Kamu tidak usah khawatir aku bisa menjaga diri," tiba-tiba saja Hijikata sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan ia pun merona.

"Hei, aku temani ya?"

"Tempat tinggalmu jauh kan?"

"Ngga juga sih,"

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Kamu lelah juga kan habis mengajar."

Lalu mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Gintoki, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus kerja dulu, sungguh aku khawatir pada anak itu,"

"Aku juga khawatir padamu,"

"Ya Tuhan, aku ini polisi, kamu pikir aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?"

"Baik-baik, Tuan Polisi super sibuk. Besok jam 10 pagi ya,"

"Eh..oh iya."

"Tuh kan, pasti mau batalin,"

"Ngga kok,"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, sudah ah. Tidur sana,"

"Iya-iya,"

"Dah,"

"Hati-hati ya, Hijikata,"

"Hm,"

Mereka pun mengakhiri telpon. Hijikata kembali menyebarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman.

 _Sangat gelap, aku harus mengusulkan penerangannya dibenahi._

 _Untuk kelas daerah menengah ke atas seperti ini tidak sepantasnya keamanannya seperti ini, sangat rentan_.

Di tengah taman itu terdapat tempat bermain untuk anak-anak. Semacam terowongan untuk tempat bersembunyi, beberapa ayunan di sampingnya dan dua buah perosotan berukuran kecil berwarna kuning dan hijau. Di area itu juga terdapat taman pasir, masih tersisa bangunan-bangunan pasir yang sepertinya baru dibentuk oleh anak-anak itu sore ini.

Hijikata menengok ke arah terowongan kecil. Kosong. Padahal diam-diam ia berharap nak itu sedang bersembunyi di sana. Walaupun tentu saja itu tidak mungkin karena kalau memang iya, dirinya tidak berada di sana dan mencari anak itu sekarang.

Setelah berkeliling area dan melihat-lihat serta bertanya ke beberapa warga sekitar, tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali mengenai anak bernama Tatsuya itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka bersaksi bahwa mereka terakhir melihat Tatsuya masuk ke apartemennya sore tadi, setelah itu tidak ada yang tau.

Dengan demikian semua makin terasa aneh. Hijikata mulai lelah, kepelanya mulai terasa pening. Ia pun melirik arojinya, jam 9 malam. Ia berharap segera menemukan anak itu.

Itou pun kembali menemui dirinya yang sedang duduk di bangku halaman apartemen.

"Hijikata, aku sudah berkeliling tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Tatsuya."

"Geez..." Hijikata mengeluh. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada lorong di pojokan apartemen, sepertinya itu tempat pembuangan sampah.

Dan ia pun teringat pada kasus pembunuhan gadis itu kembali.

"Itou coba kamu berpencar lagi mencari, tidak mungkin anak itu jauh-jauh dari sini," kata Hijikata berusaha mengikuti instingnya.

"Tapi, ini sudah mulai larut, sebaiknya kamu istirahat bukan,"

"Aku tidak apa, kalau kamu lelah kembali lah duluan,"

Itou mau tidak mau menuruti kata-kata temannya yang sekaligus atasannya itu.

Setelah Itou kembali ke anggotanya, pandangan Hijikata kembali ke lorong itu dan ia pun berjalan menuju ke sana.

 _Sangat gelap_.

Hijikata berjalan perlahan, ia memperhatikan tumpukan keresek-keresek hitam besar yang isinya kemungkinan besar adalah sampah itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari keresek itu, Hijikata menyebarkan pandangannya kembali sampai ia melihat sebuah pintu di ujung lorong.

 _Gudang? Di tempat pembuangan begini?_

Entah kenapa Hijikata terdorong untuk mengeceknya. Ia pun melewati tumpukan sampah itu dan kemudian mencoba membuka pintu.

 _Terkunci_.

Hijikata kemudian mencoba berkali-kali menekan daun pintunya untuk memastikan.

"Tatsuya-kun?" Hijikata mencoba memanggil.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sana, seperti suara gesekan sesuatu. Hijikata pun semakin curiga.

"Menjauh dari pintu!" Hijikata sedikit berteriak.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mengumpulkan tenaganya, lalu...

 _Bruuk!_

Hijikata mendobrak pintu sampai ia sadar ada orang lain di sana sedang menunggu untuk menikamnya.

Hijikata yang tidak sempat menghindar pun tergores oleh belati yang dibawa orang itu di pipinya. Dengan cepat ia menendang tangan orang itu hingga belatinya terhempas dan segera berlari ke arah anak kecil yang mulutnya terbungkam dan terikat di pojok ruangan yang sempit.

Sekarang anak kecil itu sudah ada di pelukannya. Namun sayangnya karena ia sedikit lengah, ia tidak sadar orang yang tadinya ia tendang itu sudah berada di belakangnya dan bersiap menghajarnya dengan balok beton...

 _DUGGG!_

Hijikata menoleh, ia melihat bayangan pria berambut abu-abu sedang menyikut dan membanting orang yang tadinya hendak menghajarnya dengan balok beton itu.

"G-Gintoki..."

"Hijikata, bukannya sudah aku memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati?" kata pria itu terdengar sedikit geram. Hijikata tidak melihat ekspresinya karena tadi ia sedang memeluk Tatsuya, tapi jelas terlihat mata merah Gintoki menyala seolah siap memenggal kepala siapapun saat itu juga.

Kini pria berambut perak itu masih memunggunginya sambil melayangkan tendangan pada orang yang terkulai dilantai setelah dibanting. Terlihat beberapa tetes darah di sana.

"Gintoki cukup!" Hijikata menahan Gintoki dengan memberinya _back hug_ sampai beberapa anggota polisi termasuk Itou datang untuk menangkap orang itu.

Setelah orang itu ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke mobil polisi, Itou berpamit pada Gintoki dan Hijikata, hendak kembali ke markas dan mengurus kasus ini.

Sementara Hijikata sendiri akan mengantarkan Tatsuya kembali ke orang tuanya yang kebetulan berada di lantai yang sama dengan apartemen Satoshi-kun, yaitu lantai 5.

Kedua orang tua Tatsuya langsung berterima kasih kepada Hijikata -dan Gintoki yang kebetulan menemaniya. Tatsuya pun berterimakasih pada Hijikata dan membiarkan kepalanya dielus oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

Setelah selesai beramah tamah sedikit, karena sudah malam, dan Hijikata terlihat sangat lelah, ia pun berpamitan.

Hijikata dan Gintoki kini memasuki lift.

"Kamu... kenapa bisa kesini?"

"Kan aku udah bilang aku khawatir,"

" _Tch..."_

Keduanya pun terdiam sampai di depan mobil Gintoki membukakan Hijikata pintu.

"Terima kasih,"

Setelah keduanya di dalam mobil, mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Gintoki masih merasakan otot-ototnya tegang karena peristiwa tadi, sementara Hijikata hanya terdiam karena lelah.

"Mau mampir ke apartemenku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, saat Gintoki menoleh ternyata pria bersurai hitam itu tertidur.

 _Secepat itu?_

Ia hendak memasangkan _seat belt_ pada Hijikata sampai wajahnya sangat dekat pada pria itu. Dan tanpa sadar bibirnya kini malah mencumbu bibir pria yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Hijikata sama sekali tidak merespon sampai-sampai Gintoki mengira kalau pria ini pingsan. Perlahan Gintoki menyentuh wajah Hijikata yang sedikit berdarah akibat tergores belati, kemudian ke rambutnya, lalu memeluknya erat. Semua itu ia lakukan sambil tetap mencumbu pria itu.

 _Kalau saja aku tidak datang mungkin hal buruk sudah terjadi,_ pikirnya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Gintoki mengakhiri ciumannya dan kali ini ia benar-benar memasangkan _seat belt_ pada Hijikata.

"Tch dasar..." kata Gintoki sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri karena pening yang ia rasakan akibat teringat Hijikata yang lengah tadi.

Gintoki pun menyalakan mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas. Melaju ke jalanan yang sepi menuju ke apartemennya.

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 **HALOO SEMUA!**

 **Seperti janji aku sebelum-sebelumnya (well, mungkin juga banyak yang ngga peduli), aku bakal update ff ini tiap seminggu sekali khususnya pas weekend. Itung-itung buat ngisi waktu luang klean dengan asupan GinHiji yang seadanya ini huhuhu.**

 **Doain auth bisa nulis terus sampe FF ini tamat yaaa! Biar bisa nemenin weekend kalian terus.**

 **Sekian dulu, semoga suka sama ceritanya ya.** **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya !**

 **Salam,**

 **Lil.**


	5. Case5 : The Moments We Spent Together

**AS BITTERSWEET AS COCKTAIL**

 **A GH FANFICTION BY LILPERVIEME**

 **GINTAMA BELONGS TO SORACHI**

* * *

 **CASE 5 :**

 **The Moments We Spent Together**

 _Chhiiirp! Chiiirpp!_

Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk melewati korden kamar yang berongga. Pintu beranda yang dibiarkan terbuka membuat semilir angin meniup rambut hitam itu dengan lembut. Dikarenakan hidungnya tergelitik aroma embun pagi, Hijikata perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Dan yang ia dapati ialah mata merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan hangat dan senyumannya yang cukup membuat hati Hijikata berdegup ketika melihatnya.

"Ohayo, Tuan Polisi," ucap Gintoki yang tetap membiarkan tangann kanannya menjadi sandaran Hijikata.

Masih setengah sadar, Hijikata meraih helaian perak itu dengan jemarinya yang disambut dengan genggaman erat dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Gintoki pun menoleh ke jam dinding, "Jam 9 pagi."

"EH?" Hijikata kaget dan bangun mendadak tapi kemudian Gintoki menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Santai aja, masih banyak waktu kok,"

"Tapi kan..."

 _Cup!_

Gintoki memberi Hijikata _forehead kiss ._ Hijikata pun langsung terdiam karenanya.

Hijikata membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang Gintoki.

 _Nih orang apa tidak masuk angin topless begitu?_ pikir Hijikata. Namun ia mencoba tidak peduli karena ia menikmati kehangatan ini.

Sementara si rambut perak membenamkan wajahnya pada hamparan hitam yang lembut itu. Menghirup aromanya yang lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, semalam..." Hijikata memecah keheningan.

"Hmm? Oh ya ini di apartemenku. Kamu ketiduran kemaren jadi aku bawa ke sini aja. Anggap aja rumah sendiri,"

 _Gimana mau ngga angggap kayak rumah sendiri kalau udah tidur di atas ranjang berdua sama yang empunya apartemen bahkan sampai cuddling in the morning like...a couple?_

Hijikata langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa kali pertamanya dengan Gintoki saat itu, namun itu semua terjadi karena dirinya yang mabuk, dan bodohnya ia mengira kalau Gintoki juga sama.

 _Calm down... Tidak mungkin dia hanya tidur denganku..._

Begitu berpikir demikian Hijikata langsung merasa hampa. Entah mengapa, ada sedikit sesak di dadanya. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Hijikata langsung melepas pelukan Gintoki dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Hpku di mana?"

"Di meja sana," Gintoki menunjuk sebuah meja di depan tempat tidur, di bawah TV yang menempel di dinding.

Hijikata pun berjalan menuju meja itu dan meraih hp kemudian menyalakannya. Seketika ia kaget melihat riwayat panggilan yang muncul di layarnya.

"Panggilannya sebanyak ini, kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku?" kata Hijiakat kesal sambil mengecek pesan yang ada di inboxnya yang ga kalah banyaknya dengan notifikasi misscall.

"Habisnya kamu tidur lelap begitu mana tega aku bangunin?"

"Tapi kalau penting gimana? Ah, sampai Kondo-san juga, pasti..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gintoki meraih hpnya dari belakang dan mengecup punggung leher Hijikata.

"Hari ini kamu libur kan?"

"Tapi kan-"

" _You're all mine today_ ,"

Hijikata pun bungkam. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Gintoki ini dan keadaan mereka berdua sekarang. Mereka belum lama kenal, tapi rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun bersama.

Itu tidak mungkin, jelas.

Hijikata pun mengesampingkan pikiran-pikirannya dan kembali fokus pada keadaannya sekarang bersama dengan sesosok pria yang paling bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Hijikata membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke Gintoki. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Makasih, buat yang kemarin," wajah Hijikata merona saat mengucapkannya.

"Kamu keseringan berterima kasih. Ah, ngomongin soal kemarin, aku ga mau ikut campur soal pekerjaanmu, tapi tolong jangan terlalu gegabah. Aku sungguh khawatir lho!"

"Pfftt... dasar lebay," Hijikata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gintoki dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Gintoki terlihat kesal dan mengikutinya sampai depan pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ditutup oleh Hijikata dengan cepat.

"Kok lebay sih? Aku serius tahu! Kemarin itu rasanya jantungku nyaris copot-"

Hijikata mendadak membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gintoki...

 _Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Gintoki secepat kilat.

"Hai-hai, Sensei, aku siap-siap dulu sudah siang nih," ucap Hijikata cepat lalu segera menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang merah semua akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, si rambut perak hanya melongo di depan pintu kamar mandi, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

xxx

Siang ini jalanan macet, wajar saja ini _weekend_ sudah bisa dipastikan banyak orang yang berpergian dengan mobil untuk berlibur atau apa pun itu.

Dan untungnya, Gintoki dan Hijikata membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan tidak mengendarai mobil kali ini. Mereka jalan berdua di terotoar melewati sekian banyak kerumunan orang dan toko-toko. Cuaca cukup panas dan terik, sehingga Gintoki yang tidak suka dengan paparan sinar matahari itu menggunakan topi baseball New Era NY berwarna hitam polos.

"Huhh panas, mampir ke kafe situ dulu yuk," Gintoki menunjuk sebauh kafe yang menjual hidangan _western._

"Kamu udah pernah ke sana?"

"Belum, tapi banyak orang merekomendasikannya,"

"Yasudah..."

Mereka pun memasuki kafe itu yang kebetulan sedang ramai pengunjung. Gintoki berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dan membooking satu meja untuk 2 orang. Pelayan pun datang untuk mengantar mereka ke meja.

"Silahkan, di lantai 2 tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa,"

Dan beruntungnya meja mereka tepat berada di pinggir jendela sehingga pemandangan kota siang ini terpampang dengan jelas, dan indah.

"Silahkan, mau pesan langsung atau nanti?"

"Langsung sekarang saja,"

Gintoki membalik halaman menu ke halaman paling akhir. Ya tujuannya hanya satu: parfait.

"Strawberry Parfait,"

Hijikata kaget begitu Gintoki menatapnya. "Umm... Cold Brew."

"Itu saja? Atau ada pesanan lain?"

"Tidak terima kasih,"

"Baik ditunggu,"

Pelayan pun pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka. Gintoki dan Hijikata tidak memesan makanan karena sebelum berangkat tadi mereka sudah makan sandwich buatan Hijikata sehingga mereka masih belum merasa lapar.

"Cuaca siang ini panas sekali, sungguh tidak mendukung," gumam Gintoki sambil menoleh ke jendela, penasaran dengan apa yang Hijikata sejak tadi perhatikan.

"Kamu saja yang malas jalan,"

"Ga cuma aku aja kali, yang lain juga pasti banyak yang mengeluh,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sabtu ga ngajar emangnya?"

"Ngga sih untuk hari ini,"

"Kamu bolos?"

"Yaudah sih sekali-kali gapapa, toh yang ngajar di dojo tempatku bekerja kan ga cuma aku aja," Gintoki tersenyum pada Hijikata.

 _Yang penting kan sekarang aku bisa seharian sama kamu_ , pikirnya.

"Padahal aku pengen lihat kamu ngajar juga lho," kata Hijikata tiba-tiba yang membuat Gintoki jadi salah tingkah.

"Ga ada yang spesial kok dari cara mengajarku haha,"

"Tapi kamu kuat, ototmu juga terlatih," Hijikata menyentuh lengan Gintoki yang kencang dan memang cukup kekar.

"Tentu saja ini kan karena aku berlatih tiap hari," Gintoki malu-malu menarik lengannya walaupun sebenarnya ia menyukai sentuhan Hijikata.

"Kamu suka anak-anak?" tanya Gintoki.

"Eh-um... Entahlah, tapi aku kurang bisa bergaul dengan mereka,"

"Kemarin dengan Satoshi-kun bisa langsung akrab, aku pikir kamu sudah biasa dengan anak-anak,"

"Tidak juga, itu kan karena aku cuma menjalankan tugas," wajah Hijikata merona, sedari tadi tatapannya ia palingkan agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Gintoki, dan Gintoki menyadari itu.

Pelayan pun membawakan pesanan mereka. Begitu pelayan pergi, Hijikata mengeluarkan botol kuning berukuran sedang dari jasnya-lebih tepatnya jas yang Gintoki pinjamkan padanya dan menuangkan isinya ke atas Cold Brew pesanannya.

"E-eh itu apa, cairan kuning itu...?"

"Mayones, mau?" Hijikata menawarkan botol kuning yang tersisa separuh itu pada Gintoki.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih," sebenarnya Gintoki ingin berkata kasar namun begitu melihat wajah polos Hijikata saat menawarkan botol kuning itu ia jadi tidak enak hati.

Gintoki melahap strawberry parfaitnya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menoleh ke Hijikata yang terlihat gugup. Gintoki pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pria itu.

"Ke-kenapa ketawa?"

"Gak apa,"

"Yang bener? Kamu lagi ngetawain aku kan?"

"Kamu lucu sih,"

"Lucu apaan ah. Eh buruan kelarin makannya apa nanti cair kan ga seger lagi,"

"Ga apa hatiku udah adem kok liatin kamu,"

"A-apaan sih?" Hijikata meneguk cold brewnya dengan cepat.

"Eh habis ini mau kemana?"

"Katanya mau nonton?"

"Film bagus yang lagi tayang apa ya?" Gintoki pun mengecek smartphonenya dan mulai menggeser-geser layar sentuhnya.

"Katanya film IT bagus, banyak yang ngomongin," kata Hijikata sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Eh coba aku liat sinopsisnya," begitu Gintoki melihat genrenya merupakan genre horor, Gintoki langsung menelan ludah. _eh tapi thriller sih kan gada hantu-hantunya kan ga apa deh_.

"...bagus juga nih kayaknya," tambahnya.

"Serius suka? Yaudah kalau gitu lihat itu aja,"

"Kamu suka yang horor-horor?" Gintoki bertanya pada Hijikata sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ng-ngga begitu sih,"

"Kamu takut hantu?"

"Haah? Mana ada hantu mah gada, cuma karangan aja itu," Hijikata berlagak berani.

"He serius? Berani? Kalau gitu nanti sewa film horor deh nonton di apartemenku sebelum tidur,"

"Bo-boleh aja, siapa takut," Hijikata meneguk cold brewnya hingga habis. Sementara Gintoki menelan ludah karena udah berani nantangin Hijikata padahal dia sendiri tidak berani.

 _Harga diri... Mana harga diri... Harus tahan gue,_ bisik Gintoki di dalam kepalanya.

Begitu parfait Gintoki habis, Hijikata langsung memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill dan kemudian setelah membayar, mereka pun berjalan keluar kafe.

Hijikata cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sekotak rokoknya dan mengambil sebatang. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan pemantik berbentuk mayo untuk menyalakkan rokoknya itu.

"Heh... botol kuning itu lagi?"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Kamu maniak mayones ya?"

"Memangnya ada makhluk di dunia ini yang tidak suka mayones?" kata Hijikata polos sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya di muka Gintoki yang membuat si rambut perak itu kesal bukan main.

 _Ini orang ya makin kesini makin ngeselin... Minta dijitak bener_. _Sabaarr..._

Gintoki terus berdebat dalam hatinya sambil mengikuti si rambut hitam itu berjalan di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berambut coklat menabrak Hijikata cukup keras sampai keduanya agak terpental.

"Hoi-hoi kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong," kata Gintoki sambil memegangi Hijikata agar tidak menabrak orang lain yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Huh? Hijikata-san?" kata orang itu begitu ia menoleh ke arah Gintoki dan Hijikata.

"Sougo?!" Hijikata kaget dan buru-buru membenahi posisi berdirinya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gintoki.

"Kamu kenal dia?" Gintoki menoleh ke Hijikata, mencari kepastian.

"Hello, Danna, aku Okita Sougo dari Biro Kontrol Kejahatan Terencana, senang bertemu denganmu," orang yang dikenal sebagai Kapten Okita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gintoki. Gintoki pun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Sakata Gintoki, pelatih kendo. Wah wah tak kusangka aku akan mempunyai kenalan para polisi begini,"

"Haha itu hal yang biasa, Danna. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua lagi jalan bareng?"

"Ngga kok kebetulan aja ketemu," Hijikata langsung membantah yang membuat Gintoki mengerenyitkan dahinya, namun ia memutuskan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku khawatir lho kemaren Hijikata-san tidak balik-balik ke markas, aku kira sudah mati," ucap pria itu asal yang membuat Hijikata kesal.

"Kau tidak usah sok khawatir ya bilang aja kamu senang kalau aku ga datang kan?"

"Tapi Hijikata-san juga kelihatannya senang-senang aja tuh kemaren,"

Seketika wajah Hijikata merona dan kemudian menarik tangan Gintoki untuk segera pergi dari sana.

 _Kenapa dia menarik tanganku begini? Bukannya justru makin ketahuan ya?_ , pikir Gintoki sambil mengurek hidungnya dengan kelingking tangan yang satunya.

"Danna, aku titip Hijikata-san ya, pastikan dia tidak mati ya, nanti aku bisa repot," kata pria itu pada Gintoki sebelum mereka pergi menjauh.

Gintoki hanya melambaikan tangannya pada orang itu.

Hijikata terus menarik tangan Gintoki walaupun mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari saat bertemu Sougo. Gintoki hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan tingkah laku pria yang sudah memncuri perhatiannya dari dunia ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu pegang tanganku terus begini?" goda Gintoki yang membuat Hijikata terkesiap dan refleks melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Gintoki penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah Hijikata sekarang. Maka dari itu ia mendahului Hijikata kemudian menoleh ke arahnya hanya untuk mendapati wajah pria bersurai hitam itu merah hingga leher.

"Eh?"

"A-apaan?"

Gintoki tersenyum lalu kembali berdiri di sebelah Hijikata untuk berjalan sejajar dengannya. Tangannya pun meraih tangan Hijikata dan menggenggamnya dengan erat agar pria itu tidak mencoba kabur.

"Begini kan lebih enak," kata Gintoki sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Hijikata semakin malu namun ia tetap diam saja.

Sampai di sebuah bioskop, mereka hanya melongo melihat antrian yang panjangnya bukan main. Seperti yang sudah mereka ketahui kalau film IT memang memiliki rating yang tinggi tapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau penontonnya sampai membludak begini.

"Wah-wah...sepertinya kita kurang beruntung yah," kata Gintoki tetap menggenggam tangan Hijikata walau banyak orang di sana memperhatikan mereka.

"G-Gintoki... tangan," Hijikata menarik lengan baju kaos Gintoki dengan tangannya yang nganggur.

"Kenapa sama tangan? Kesemutan?" Dengan menyebalkannya Gintoki justru mengangkat tangannya yang sedang berpegangan sampai ke depan wajahnya. Hijikata pun kesal (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malu) dan kemudian mencoba menarik tangannya namun kemudian...

 _cup!_

Gintoki mengecup punggung tangan Hijikata bak pangeran mencium tangan kekasihnya. Karena merasa sedang melihat adegan drama kurrea, para pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat pun mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mencoba mengambil gambar kedua lelaki itu.

Mengetahui situasi ini tidak baik untuk Hijikata yang merupakan Waka Kepolisian Tokyo Metropolitan, Gintoki menyudahi permainannya dan cepat-cepat memakaikan topinya pada Hijikata agar wajahnya tidak terlihat lalu pergi menjauh dari keramaian.

Mereka terus berlari sambil tetap berpegangan tangan. Gintoki merasakan angin siang ini yang meniup wajah dan rambutnya dengan lembut, ia sangat menikmati momen ini bersama Hijikata.

Sementara itu, Hijikata memperhatikan ekspresi Gintoki yang seperti anak kecil yang menikmati bermain lari-larian. Karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dadanya ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Karena sudah mulai lelah main lari-larian, keduanya pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu pemandian air panas. Lokasi pemandian air panas ini sangat strategis karena agak jauh dari pusat kota, letaknya berseberangan dengan sungai.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Gintoki menoleh ke Hijikata yang masih tersengal.

Ia pun mendekati pria berambut hitam itu dan menyentuh topinya, "mau masuk?" Gintoki menunjuk ke pintu pemandian itu.

"Pemandian air panas siang-siang gini?" Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ayolah...capek habis lari-lari nih,"

"Kalau capek ya istirahat, duduk di pinggiran sini aja lho," Hijikata menunjuk rerumputan di pinggir sungai.

"Please?" Gintoki mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Hijikata yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah kekanakan Gintoki pun mau tidak mau mengiyakan.

Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki pemandian itu.

Di ruangan ganti, Hijikata yang sudah gerah dengan santainya melepas kemejanya dan menaruhnya di kotak baju pengunjung yang tersedia di sana.

"Nih topinya, makasih btw," Hijikata menyerahkan topi hitam itu pada Gintoki, sementara is rambut perak tu malah memikirkan hal lain.

Otot Hijikata yang cukup kencang dan padat terpampang jelas di wajah Gintoki, membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidak memperhatikannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hijikata menoleh ke Gintoki, "buruan woy," katanya saat melihat Gintoki yang diam saja di sebelahnya.

"Iya sabar Nyonya," begitu mengatakannya, Gintoki langsung menerima bogem di pipinya.

Sekarang hanya handuk putih yang menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawah Hijikata. Ia berjalan menuju shower.

"Sepi juga ya," kata Gintoki yang berjalan mengikutinya menuju shower.

"Iyalah siapa juga yang mau berendem air panas siang-siang begini?" kata Hijikata kesal sambil mulai membasuh badannya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Mau aku bantuin?"

"Gausah, aku bisa sendiri,"

"Oh-oh~" Gintoki dengan jahilnya menawarkan diri untuk membasuh tubuh Hijikata. Namun begitu ditolak langsung mengerut ngambek.

Melihat wajah ngambek itu Hijikata agak merasa bersalah, walau hanya sedikit. Begitu selesai membasuh badannya, ia berjalan menuju belakang Gintoki dan menggosok punggung pria itu dengan spons mandi yang ia bawa.

"E-Eh?" Gintoki kaget dengan sikap Hijikata.

"Sudah diam," Hijikata terus menggosok punggung Gintoki.

Awalnya semua berjalan mulus, Gintoki menikmati gosokan di punggungnya sampai ia tidak sadar memejamkan matanya. Hijikata yang mulai malu dan tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer di antara keduanya langsung menggosok punggung Gintoki lebih keras.

"AW SAKIT WOY, NIAT GA SIH?" Gintoki cepat-cepat menjauh dari Hijikata dan membasuh punggungnya yang panas akibat digosok terlalu keras.

"Berisik," Hijikata pun berjalan menuju kolam air panas yang cukup besar di pojokan. Kebetulan kolam itu tidak beratap sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan langit yang berwarna keoranyean. Saat itu Hijikata sadar hari sudah menjelang sore.

Berpergian dengan si rambut perak itu sungguh membuat Hijikata lupa waktu.

Hijikata dan Gintoki duduk berdampingan, hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak beberapa sentimeter, sambil menyender ke sisi kolam. Kepala mereka direbahkan begitu saja kepada bebatuan lembut yang menghiasi pinggiran kolam.

"Ah, enaknya," gumam Gintoki sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hmm~" Hijikata mengiyakan.

"Bukan ide yang buruk bukan?"

"Ya, ya..."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Hijikata menatap langit keoranyean itu, pikirannya kembali melayang ke kasus-kasus yang ia hadapi belakangan ini.

Saking asiknya melamun ia tidak sadar kalau Gintoki sudah duduk mendekatinya sampai kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan. Gintoki tetap memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan untuk diam karena tahu Hijikata pasti butuh keheningan untuk sesaat karena pekerjaannya.

Begitu-begitu Gintoki bisa perhatian juga. Gintoki pun kaget dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa seperhatian itu pada seseorang yang bahkan belum lama ia kenal hanya untuk menyadari kalau orang ini memang spesial untuk dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria datang bergabung dengan mereka. Pria itu kelihatannya sudah berkeluarga dilihat dari kumisnya dan beberapa garis wajahnya. Perutnya pun agak buncit.

Pria itu duduk di sebelah Hijikata yang membuat Gintoki diam-diam mengawasinya. Namun Hijikata masih saja bengong ngeliat langit, pikirannya melayang-layang.

"Anda Hijikata Toushiro?" sapa pria itu ketika sadar siapa pria berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh?"

"Saya tak menyangka bisa sepemandian dengan Anda. Saya sudah mengagumi Anda sejak lama," puji pria itu dengan wajah yang antusias.

"Oh, terima kasih,"

Gintoki tidak suka dengan pria itu dan Hijikata yang meresponnya, walau pun cuma merespon seadanya.

"Sudah bisa menjadi Waka Kepolisian Metropolitan sejak di usia yang masih muda, karir yang sungguh memuaskan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak mengidolakan bukan?" Gelagat pria itu mulai membuat Gintoki kesal karena dari nadanya sudah jelas kalau pria itu hendak menggoda Hijikata.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan," lagi-lagi Hijikata meresponnya. Gintoki yang merasa seperti obat nyamuk pun semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk bertindak.

Gintoki merentangkan tangannya kemudian ia rangkul leher Hijikata yang membuat pria berambut hitam itu kaget, begitu pun si pria tua. Lalu Gintoki menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hijikata.

"Langitnya indah sekali ya, ah aku mulai mengantuk," ucap Gintoki asal.

"Apaan sih," Hijikata mendorong kepala Gintoki menjauhi dirinya namun usahanya gagal karena si rambut perak itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hijikata.

"Empuk~" Gintoki bersikap manja, lagi. Hijikata mulai kesal dan mengucek-ucek rambut Gintoki hingga berantakan agar pria itu melepaskan dirinya.

Sementara itu pria tua yang berusaha mendekati Hijikata merasa tidak nyaman dan mengundurkan diri.

Gintoki pun tersenyum licik kepada pria itu saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Gintoki apaan sih kamu? Kalau ngantuk ya udahan!" Hijikata marah padanya namun orang yang ia marahi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Galak amat ah, ga imut sama sekali,"

"Emang ngga! Darimananya aku imut hah?!" Hijikata kesal lalu menjitak kepala Gintoki.

"Sakit duh kasar amat! KDRT itu dilarang tau!"

"LAGIAN KITA GADA APA-APA DIMANANYA KDRT COBA?!" Hijikata keceplosan. Ia tidak sadar kata-katanya melukai hati Gintoki.

"Oh gada apa-apa ya? Iya sih, emang ada apa sih?" Gintoki pun cabut dari kolam dan menuju ruang ganti.

"Oi..." Hijikata yang ditinggalin di kolam sendirian awalnya hanya melongo namun kemudian ia cepat-cepat mengikuti Gintoki.

xxx

Selama di perjalanan dari pemandian Gintoki hanya diam, begitupun Hijikata. Sebenarnya Hijikata merasa bersalah karena sudah mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa' pada Gintoki padahal dia sendiri sadar kalau dia merasakan sesuatu ketika bersama pria berambut perak itu.

Dan ia juga merasa kalau pria yang bersamanya kini merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, memang belum terjadi hal spesial diantara keduanya selain ciuman dan tidur bersama bukan? Maksudnya..belum ada yang mematenkan kalau mereka kekasih bukan? Jadi tidak salah kalau Hijikata berkata demikian ke Gintoki, setidaknya itu yang Hijikata pikirkan.

 _Biasanya dia akan banyak bicara, pasti ada aja yang diocehin._

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Hijikata pun berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan,

"Ga jadi nyewa dvd?" kata Hijikata sambil memberanikan diri melirik ke Gintoki untuk mengetahui ekspresinya.

Sementara Gintoki dengan ogahnya menatap balik Hijikata, melainkan ia hanya bergumam,

"Males ah,"

"Gitu..." sekarang Hijikata merasa benar-benar menyesal dan menyadari dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dia ingin minta maaf tapi ia merasa tidak mengatakan hal yang salah jadi dia hanya bisa berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tidak sadar sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Hijikata berhenti begitu Gintoki tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan bar yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Mau ke bar?"

"Mendadak haus, kalau kamu mau balik duluan boleh. Kunci apartemen aku ting-"

"Aku ikut," Hijikata buru-buru masuk ke bar mendahului Gintoki. Sementara Gintoki masih menatapnya dengan dingin dan mengikutinya masuk ke bar.

" _Irrasshaimase!_ Ah, Hijikata-san...eh oh Gintoki?" Katsura melongo begitu melihat pelanggan setianya dan sahabatnya datang berdua di saat malam minggu begini.

 _Oh iya!_ Katsura baru ingat kalau mereka hari ini seharusnya 'berkencan'.

Mereka berdua kembali duduk di tempat biasanya. Namun bedanya, Gintoki agak menjaga jarak dengan Hijikata, walau Hijikata sesekali melirik Gintoki.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Katsura memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa pun yang terjadi.

" _Chika_ , sama omellete," Gintoki memesan tanpa babibu. Hijikata yang duduk di sebelahnya kaget dan buru-buru membaca menu di dinding, sementara Katsura sendiri juga kaget tiba-tiba saja mendapat orderan tanpa basa basi.

" _Chika_ , sama egg muffin," Hijikata akhirnya memesan.

" _Coming_..."

Lagi-lagi Gintoki hanya diam. Hijikata menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi pria berambut perak itu karena ia tahu dirinya lah yang penyebabnya.

"Ramai yah..." gumam Hijikata, berharap Gintoki mau berbicara padanya.

"Namanya juga malming kan," Gintoki mengambil sebatang rokok dari kantong celananya dan menyalakannya.

"Kamu ngerokok juga?" Hijikata kaget.

"Kadang,"

Hijikata mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu mau bicara apalagi, lantas ia menyalakan sebatang rokok juga lalu menghirupnya.

Ikumatsu menghidangkan Chika yang mereka pesan di atas meja,

"Maaf ya agak lama, lagi banyak orderan nih," canda Ikumatsu, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mana si bebek jejadian itu? Kok gada?" Gintoki bertanya sambil melirik sekeliling mencari makhluk yang dimaksud.

"Ah... Elizabeth-san? Ia pulang lebih cepat hari ini, katanya sih lagi ada janji,"

" _Pffft..._ bebek begitu bisa kencan juga toh?" Gintoki tertawa dan Ikumatsu ikut tertawa juga.

"Jangan remehkan Elizabeth, Gintoki! Begitu-begitu dia cukup tenar di kalangan pelanggan tau!" Katsura datang menghidangkan makanan yang mereka pesan dengan wajah agak kesal karena perkataan sahabatnya.

"Tenar soalnya pada mau motong dijadiin bebek panggang!" canda Gintoki yang diikuti tawa Ikumatsu, Katsura semakin kesal karena Ikumatsu malah ikutan ketawa.

"Oi sudah cukup kalian itu. Ngomongin orang di belakang itu tidak baik tahu!" Katsura sok menasehati.

"Hai-hai, Katsura Teguh," kali ini Ikumatsu yang melontarkan lelucon.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa, sementara Hijikata hanya memainkan sendoknya pada egg muffin yang masih hangat di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke Gintoki yang tertawa lepas itu.

 _Begini lebih baik. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya lucu juga waktu ketawa yah..._ batin Hijikata.

Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, wajah Hijikata merona. Ia cepat-cepat meminum Chika kemudian menyendok sesuap egg muffin yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap lalu melahapnya.

Ikumatsu yang diam-diam menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum, sementara Gintoki dan Katsura masih tetap bersenda gurau.

"Hijikata?" seseorang memanggil Hijikata dan menepuk bahunya.

Gintoki, Katsura, dan Ikumatsu pun melirik ke sumber suara.

"Itou?" ucap Hijikata refleks.

"Sendiri a- oh," Itou menganggukkan kepala begitu sadar di sebelah Hijikata ada Gintoki. Saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, Gintoki memberi tatapan yang dingin seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kamu sendirian?" Hijikata buru-buru balik bertanya.

"Iyanih..."

"Itou-san, sudah lama tidak mampir," sapa Ikumatsu.

"Iya kemaren pelatihan 3 bulan, aku boleh duduk di sini?" yang Itou maksud adalah di sebelah Hijikata.

"Tentu," Hijikata mempersilahkan, sementara Gintoki hanya diam dan melahap omelletenya.

Itou pun dengan tenang duduk di sebelah Hijikata tanpa mempedulikan aura negatif yang disebar Gintoki.

"Yamazaki Whisky ya," pesan Itou pada Ikumatsu.

" _Coming..."_

Itou menoleh ke Hijikata yang menyendok egg muffinnya.

"Eh? Hijikata ada apa dengan mayonesmu?"

"Huh?" Hijikata baru sadar kalau dia tidak menuangkan mayones ke makanannya kali ini.

 _Ini semua karena si kriting itu! -_ ucap Hijikata dalam hati, sambil hendak meraih botol mayones.

"Aku tuangin ya?" Itou mendadak mengeluarkan mayones dari kantong kemejanya dan menuangkan mayones pada egg muffin Hijikata yang sudah disantap seperempatnya.

" _Thanks,"_

Gintoki yang geram langsung menusuk omelletenya yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil sejak Itou duduk di sebelah Hijikata dengan garpu cukup keras hingga suaranya membuat Hijikata kaget dan menoleh padanya.

"Ah, omellete ini asin, kamu lagi ngidam apa buatnya?" gerutu Gintoki, sementara Katsura bingung mau respon bagaimana karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu lagi _bete._

"Masa sih ah, kamu aja yang sepet lidahnya," timpal Katsura.

"Cih..." Gintoki kembali melahap omelletenya dengan cukup kasar.

Sayangnya Hijikata tidak cukup peka untuk menangkap sinyal cemburu Gintoki.

"Tadi Tatsuya-kun dan orang tuanya datang ke kantor lho. Mereka membawa parsel yang cukup besar dan menyerahkannya pada Kondo-san," Itou memulai percakapan kembali.

"Eh iya? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Hijikata khawatir anak itu mengalami trauma setelah diculik.

"Dia baik-baik saja, justru tadi ia terlihat begitu bersemangat ingin bertemu denganmu, sayang kamu lagi ga di kantor,"

"Syukurlah," Hijikata tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam karena tahu Tatsuya baik-baik saja. Sementara Gintoki yang daritadi sok ngambek, emang ngambek sih, melihat senyum itu malah semakin kesal.

Alasannya adalah Hijikata tersenyum bukan karena dirinya.

"Besok ke kantor kan?"

"Hm," Hijikata mengangguk sambil menyantap sesuap egg muffin. Tanpa ia sadari ada sisa mayones menempel di ujung bibirnya.

"Ah, bibirmu," Itou refleks menyentuh ujung bibir Hijikata dan mengelap sisa mayones yang menempel.

Hijikata yang kaget agak menjauhkan wajahnya namun respon yang lambat dari Hijikata itu membuat Gintoki kesal. Tidak, justru sikap Itou lah yang membuatnya naik pitam.

Gintoki dengan penuh emosi memukul meja hingga piring dan gelas bergetar. Untungnya tidak ada satu pun yang jatuh. Seketika semua pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya, begitu pun Hijikata.

"Apaan sih?!" Hijikata kesal sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gintoki.

"ELU YANG APAAN!" Gintoki tanpa sadar membentak Hijikata yang membuat surai hitam itu kaget, begitu pun Katsura yang sedari tadi ada di hadapannya.

"Oi-oi Gintoki tenangkan dirimu," Katsura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. Ikumatsu langsung menaruh pesanan Itou di hadapannya sambil memperhatikan Gintoki, sementara Itou hanya menatap minuman yang baru saja diletakkan di depannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gintoki mengeluarkan 3 lembar uang 1000 yen dan meletakannya di meja bar, kemudian menarik tangan Hijikata secara paksa.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan bar, tatapan Gintoki dan Itou sempat bertemu. Tatapan merah menyala seperti siap menerkam orang menyerang Itou.

"Wow..." Itou bergumam.

"Itou-san, maaf ya," Ikumatsu minta maaf pada pelanggannya itu, walau pun sudah jelas itu bukan salahnya namun ini sekedar tata krama.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru menikmatinya," Itou tersenyum sambil meneguk whiskynya.

Sementara itu Katsura menatap Itou dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak kalah mengerikannya dengan tatapan Gintoki tadi.

xxx

"Hoi Gintoki! Sakit!" Hijikata mengeluh karena pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Gintoki, rasanya seperti mau remuk.

"Bacot,"

"Kita mau kemana? Hoi!"

Gintoki tetap tidak menggubris dan terus menyeret Hijikata. Hijikata yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangannya dari Gintoki.

"Maumu apa sih?!" bentak Hijikata, nyaris ia memberi bogem ke Gintoki kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang di pinggir jalan yang banyak orang lewat.

Gintoki terdiam, Hijikata terus menunggu jawaban Gintoki.

Gintoki menoleh ke jalan dan memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Hijikata pun mengikutinya,

"Gintoki tunggu-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gintoki menarik lengan Hijikata dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam taksi. Setelah itu ia ikut masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyuruh pak supir melaju cepat menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Gintoki menyeret Hijikata masuk ke kamarnya dan mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia seketika mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ugh! Sakit-" Hijikata mengerenyit sakit saat Gintoki menindih tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Berisik!"

Gintoki mencengkram kerah kemeja Hijikata dengan keras.

Hijikata mencoba memberi perlawanan, Ia mencakar lengan Gintoki hingga berdarah. Tapi usahanya itu tetap tidak menghentikan Gintoki.

Gintoki membuka kancing kemeja dengan paksa hingga terpampang tubuh topless Hijikata di depan matanya. Denga cepat ia menggigit leher Hijikata dengan keras hingga berdarah.

"Ghh Gaah! Stop!" Hijikata menjambak rambutnya.

Gintoki terus mengigit leher itu sampai darahnya mengalir ke bantal di bawah kepala Hijikata. Mata Hijikata mulai berlinang karena menahan sakit.

Tangan Gintoki ini meraih ke dada Hijikata dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Hh ahh!" Gintoki melanjutkan aksinya dengan memelinting puting Hijikata yang sudah mengeras yang membuat tubuh Hijikata bereaksi.

"Sakit!" Hijikata berusaha mendorong Gintoki tapi apadaya tenaga pria itu jauh lebih besar dibanding yang ia duga.

Kini bibir Gintoki diarahkan ke puting Hijikata lalu melumatnya dengan keras.

"G-ggahh!" Hijikata keluar. Nafasnya tersengal, sekarang ia sudah pasrah. Ia memasrahkan tubuhnya pada pria yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara itu.

Gintoki membalik paksa tubuh Hijikata hingga tengkurap di tempat tidur. Lantas ia melucuti bagian bawah Hijikata dan mempersiapkannya.

Tidak butuh waktu cukup lama, Gintoki memasukkan adiknya ke dalam Hijikata, tanpa pelapis, dengan kencang hingga membuat Hijikata terkoyak.

"Agh! Gin... _too deep!_ " Hijikata menggigit bantal yang ada dibawahnya dan meremas sprei dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu..." Akhirnya Gintoki berbicara. Namun ia tidak menghentikan dorongannya pada Hijikata, justru semakin kencang dan dalam.

"Gin...please, aku..."

"Berisik! Bastard!" semua makian mencuat dari bibir Gintoki yang membuat Hijikata menitikkan air matanya.

Hijikata bingung, ia tidak paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan Gintoki.

Sementara Gintoki sendiri tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya sudah sangat melukai Hijikata karena emosi yang membakar jiwanya.

Gintoki meraih adik Hijikata yang sudah sangat keras dan siap memuntahkan isinya dan meremasnya dengan keras, mencegahnya mengeluarkan isinya. Ia pun menekan ujungnya dengan ibu jari. Semua itu Gintoki lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Hijikata merintih menjadi-jadi.

"Seharusnya kamu milikku seorang hari ini," bisik Gintoki di telinga Hijikata. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

 _Ah_ , Hijikata baru menyadari kesalahannya.

Ia ingin membalikkan badan namun tubuh Gintoki menindihnya begitu kuat ke tempat tidur.

"Bahkan untuk hari ini saja tidak bisa...?" suara Gintoki semakin lirih, Hijikata sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menatap mata Gintoki dan membuatnya sadar. Tapi dia tidak berdaya sekarang.

Dalam sekali dorongan, Gintoki menyentuh titik sensitif Hijikata yang terdalam untuk yang kesekian kalinya hingga membuat Hijikata memuncratkan isinya begitu lengan Gintoki dilepaskan. Gintoki pun ikut keluar bersamanya, di dalam.

Gintoki merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Hijikata yang masih bergetar hebat. IA melayangkan ciuman dalam di punggung Hijikata.

" _Nnnhhh_..." Hijikata membiarkannya, berharap Gintoki puas meluapkan amarahnya.

Seketika Hijikata merasa ada bulir-bulir hangat menjatuhi lehernya hingga jatuh ke bantal. Hijikata ingin membalikkan badan tapi Gintoki menahannya, sebagai balasan justru Gintoki memeluknya dengan erat.

Pipi kanan Hijikata bertemu dengan pipi kiri Gintoki. Ia merasakan bulir-bulir itu membasahi pipinya juga.

"Gintoki..." Hijikata meraih rambut perak ikal itu dengan tangan kanannya, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Gintoki tidak menjawab, ia tetap diam menerima sentuhan lembut jemari Hijikata yang menari di sela rambutnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga Hijikata tertidur karena sakit yang ia rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga karena lelah. Gintoki yang menyadari Hijikata kehilangan kesadaran langsung mencari handuk dan mengambil seember air.

Perlahan ia membersihkan bagian bawah Hijikata agar si surai hitam itu tidak terbangun.

Gintoki mendapati bercak darah di handuk yang ia gunakan dan di spreinya. Seketika Gintoki merasa bersalah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pinggang Hijikata,

"Hijikata...maaf..." kembali airmatanya mengalir membasahi pinggang Hijikata.

Hijikata pun membuka matanya, walau hanya setengah sadar. Ia ikut merasa sedih dan ingin sekali memeluk Gintoki namun tenaganya sudah habis dan ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

xxx

Keesokan harinya, Hijikata sudah terbangun dan segera mengenakan seragam polisinya yang digantung di gagang lemari pakaian Gintoki.

Ia tidak menemukan sosok pria berambut perak itu di kamarnya.

Setelah semua barangnya ia pastikan bawa, Hijikata berjalan keluar kamar dan melewati ruang tamu.

 _Ah... di sini rupanya._

Gintoki tertidur di sofa ruang tamu hanya dengan kolornya.

 _Orang ini segitu kuatnya ya? Apa tidak takut masuk angin? Dasar manusia kebal._

Hijikata kembali ke kamar Gintoki untuk mengambil selimut kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyelimuti pria setengah telanjang itu.

IA menatap wajah Gintoki yang tertidur pulas dengan tatapan hangat, dan menyadari apa yang ia rasakan pada pria itu.

Perlahan Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gintoki.

 _Cup!_

Hijikata membubuhi bibir Gintoki dengan ciuman lembut dan singkat.

Setelah mengelus sebentar rambut ikalnya yang berantakan, Hijikata berbisik pada pria yang tertidur pulas itu perlahan,

"Aku pergi dulu..."

Kemudian Hijikata melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Gintoki.

Beberapa saat setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup, mata merah itu terbuka memperlihatkan kemilaunya yang menawan.

" _Tch..._ sial," Gintoki menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicumbu itu. Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak menitikkan air mata lagi.

Wajah Gintoki merona karena malu, senang, atau bahkan karena menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Perasaan yang berkecambuk di dalam dada Gintoki membuat energinya terkuras.

Ia pun memejamkan kembali matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap untuk beberapa jam lagi.

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_ :**

 **Hai... Balik lagi sama aku lol udah lama banget ga update ya rasanya. Maafkan**

 **Btw, mo cerita dikit, aku orangnya sensitif abis. Gampang banget ngerasa sakit tiap tahu hal-hal bakal ga sesuai sama ekpektasi, walau aku juga tahu aku ga punya power apa-apa dan cuma bisa "pasrah aja". What should I do? Apa perlu aku rehab sejenak? XD**

 **Semoga pada suka sama ch ini ya, sekaligus mudah mudahan bisa menyembuhkan hati-hati yang patah dan jiwa-jiwa yang kesepian di luar sana (karena problematika GinHiji dsb hahaha)**

 **Salam,**

 **Lil.**


End file.
